


Escape

by hello_lucien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_lucien/pseuds/hello_lucien
Summary: What is perfection? To him, it was an unfound obsession. To others, it was him. All he really wanted was to escape his mind and reality, and enjoy what it felt like to be carefree. He needed a cure and he was going to do everything to get it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, some disclaimer. I don't own anything. All credits go to the rightful owners, just writing this for my own entertainment. It's also unedited, so I apologize for the mistakes I have and will be making. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Got no plans here so, I basically write as I go. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. :)

_"Look, its Momoi-kun," a girl nudged her friend as her eyes traced the boy's form. The pink-haired boy was drinking from the fountain._

_Her friend followed her eyes and brightens up in excitement, "goodness, our eyes have been blessed yet again."_

_Normally, Momoi Sora, the main topic of the conversation, would have quickly bailed out and run away from all the whispers, but it seemed like they were not going to approach him today._

_"What else is he missing? He's so perfect!" both girls squealed._

_**Perfection** was something unattainable, but the boy was someone who can be described as such. A perfect student with his outstanding grades and achievements. A perfect basketball player with precise shooting accuracy and light feet for his young age. A perfect friend and son with his patience, caring attitude, deep **empathy** , and attention for detail._

_"Me?" another girl joined the conversation._

_Love was not his forte. He was young, for heaven's sake. What does he know about love? When you read about it, it sounds more like an illness. Puberty was around the corner, but unlike his classmates, his heart remained unaffected by the maidens and surrounding beauty that blessed his presence every day._

_At **least** , that's what he thought._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Do you want to get hit?" the two girls glared at their friend._

_He can't help the corner of his lips from turning up despite the tiredness and heaviness of his shoulders. He turned back as he heard his friends call his name._

_"Sora! Let's go! We're going to be late. The match is about to start!" now, that could not happen. He was there to support his best friend and he would not be alive at the end of the day if he missed a single minute of it._

_"Coming." he grinned, drying his hands on his pants._

_Gym class was his only salvation, the only time where he gets to be himself. Running, jumping, the ball and the court made him feel alive. The only moments where his body catches up on the tiredness of his mind. Basketball was his **heaven** and to Shiina Asahi, it was swimming. So, who could blame the latter if he wants to plan his murder if Momoi ever missed his show of hard work?_

* * *

_With a deep sigh and a short prayer, he twisted the knob of the front door to a place that's called home but doesn't feel like it most of these days. "I'm home!"_

_"Welcome home, son!" his father greeted back._

_With a nod, he smiled in return and made his way directly to his room._

_The older man's eyes followed his youngest son, his previous smile turning into a **frown**. Momoi Hirokumi thought that his son has been acting quite differently in the past few weeks, but he couldn't put a finger on what was wrong. Shrugging, he went back to his laptop._

* * *

_"..."_

_He looked at his room with no trace of the emotion in him on his face, looking at every single detail. Throwing his bag on the ground, he jumped and laid his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly._

_He practiced a friendly smile, not knowing his eyes were wavering._

_He closed them and covered his face with a pillow._

_"What am I doing?" he asked, invisible tears shedding with his **heavy** heart._

_Perfection was something impossible but every praise and compliment he gets, it was something he needs to achieve to meet other people's expectations of what they know as Momoi Sora._

* * *

_"Sei-senpai, how do you do it?"_

_The redhead glanced at him, not fully understanding the question. He observed that the younger looked lost and sad. 'Why?' Seijuro thought._

_He bent his knees and shot the ball straight in the basket. Then, he moved in front of the other, his eyes sharpening._

_"...You cannot be thinking like that, Sora."_

_Akashi Seijuro and Momoi Sora became unlikely but likely friends through Sora's older sister, Satsuki._

_Seijuro respected the younger's intellect and skills, deeming him preferable than the rest of the peers in his school. He wanted the boy in Teiko, but Sora firmly refused as he loved his school and friends there. Another reason is that he did not want to be in the same school as his sister. They get along but Sora knew that his existence sometimes put pressure in his older sister. Seijuro pursued the boy still. They hang out and bonded, just the two of them. Sora kept up with his fast mind- both in chess and conversations. They talked about things other people in their age group don't understand. Basketball was another thing they have in common. Seijuro taught Sora the tricks and Sora taught him to sharpen his eyes even more. They both enjoy the other's presence and the **silence** the other brings. _

_He might not say it out loud, but to him, Sora was the only person that can keep his bustling mind silent and content. He doesn't know what Sora felt with him around, but Seijuro wants to selfishly keep him **close**._

* * *

_"Please! I'm begging you. Let me live with grandmother," the purple-eyed boy bowed down his head and felt it hit the floor. He sobbed, clutching his shirt._

_"Sora- son, what's wrong? Why can't you tell me? We can fix this- who's hurting you?" his mother kneeled and hugged her hurting son._

_"Who is it? What happened?" his father raised his voice, while his sister shed tears, confused and worried._

_'How can I explain that its just me? How can I explain that if I stay any longer, I'll break?' the boy choked, his thoughts going a mile per second._

_"Please-" he begged, "let me. I can't-" he coughed," I can't do this anymore."_

_Silence._

_"...I need to get away from everyone."_

_The two adults in the room looked at each other in surprise, sadness, and guilt. Their son was suffering right in front of them, but they never took notice until he came **begging** , not for help, but to escape- to run away. They always took pride in Sora's intellect, independence, and maturity that they forgot that he was only just a young boy. When the boy came home with his head down, they did not expect him to be begging and sobbing to leave **home**. They knew they were too late and before it gets **worse** , they silently agreed to let him go and wait for him._

_"We'll let you," with those words, the youngest in the room looked up and stared at his mother._

_"Just promise me one thing," she continued, wiping his tears away despite her own flowing down her cheeks._

_His father placed a hand on his shoulder. His parents both looked much older than they were moments ago._

_"Please **heal** , my son," she looked at him, eyes filled with love and sadness._

_"And come **back** to us," his father added. The boy turned to him and saw his father with the saddest smile on his face._

* * *

_"I'm moving to Miyagi," he said bluntly with no traces of regrets but with hints of guilt._

_"I see," Asahi trailed off, "and from the looks of it, nothing and no one can stop you." His closest friend continued with his hair covering his eyes._

_"Asahi," he called, going down on both of his knees as an attempt for him to get the other look towards his way._

_"Asahi," he called again, his voice breaking when he sees the tears dripping down the other boy's cheeks._

_"Why," Asahi sniffed, "why can't I help you?"_

_"I-" Sora was cut off when he was suddenly wrapped in warmth._

_"I want you to stay but I know that--" Asahi sniffed louder, "that the only thing that will make it stop is to-" Sora felt himself get hugged tighter, his right shoulder getting wet just like his eyes._

_"-is for you to go away without.." his best friend continued, " **anyone** else." _

_'Without **me**.' was emitted._

_"I'm so sorry, Asahi." Sora buried his head on the boy's neck._

_"Me too," was the reply that he got._

_"I'll be back," he promised._

_'For **you** ', was unsaid._

* * *

_"You're leaving." Seijuro knew, so why does it still- no, it was nothing._

_"Yes, I am." His purple eyes shining with something unfamiliar._

_'Have they always shined like that before?' he thought._

_If he was honest to himself, no- if he was less of a person that he was, he would have said some things but the person in front was defeated against a fight with himself and he was leaving._

_He was leaving **too**. (?)_

_"...I wish you well." Seijuro did not want him to go but he cannot bear to be hated by this person if he forced the younger to stay._

_He was rewarded with a warm smile from someone who he kept the closest. Seijuro definitely will keep in touch._

* * *

_"You can move to Miyagi, just finish your junior high in Shiratorizawa. That's all we ask of you. After that, you can go wherever you want."_

_That was the only condition his parents gave._

  
  



	2. Shiratorizawa Junior High

_"Have you heard about it?" the spiked haired boy started the conversation with a frown as he turned to his best friend who was looking around the girls that were staring at them in awe._

_"Of what, Iwa-chan?" the other hummed in reply, winking to the nearest girl nearby._

_"They said Shiratorizawa might earn **another** Ushijima," he said. He stopped walking and waited for the pretty boy to notice, knowing Oikawa's brain it'll take several seconds for the information to process. _

_"Oh that's nice, another Ushi- another what?!" the pretty boy almost tripped but he caught himself before turning back and glaring at his friend who was staring back at him as if he was... trash._

_"Don't make me repeat myself, Trashykawa," an irked mark appeared in this Iwa-chan's chin, growing bigger at his companion's exaggerated reaction. 'But was it really exaggerated? Another Ushijima?' a chill ran down his spine at the thought._

_"The world **cannot** handle another Ushiwaka, Iwa-chan." with that, Iwaizume Hajime can agree._

* * *

_"Hey!"_

_When Semi Eita heard about the new baby eagle who was taking over Shirtatorizawa Junior High like a **storm** , he had to see it for himself. 'How is it going to feel like to set for this kid?' he wondered._

_Being in the first string, he doesn't often see the new players. It's not like he could pay attention to other people with the strict practice given to the first strings as it takes too much of their attention. His curiosity, however, won him over. 'The second coming Ushijima Wakatoshi? He has to be crazy good to be considered as that,' Semi challenged._

_When Semi saw the kid, he had to recheck his place and where he was. He was surprised with the kid's light pink hair, sharp purple eyes that were staring at him blankly. 'This kid looks **prettier** than any girl I've seen, what the hell?'_

_"Yes?" a soft voice replied, making Semi even more surprised._

_"Are you Momoi Sora?" he asked, internally punching his guts for asking the obvious. The world has already been spread that the new junior high student has the softest looking pink hair in the prefecture of Miyagi. 'Hell, I've never seen someone with pink hair before,' Semi mused._

_"Ah," the boy confirmed, "that's me, what can I do for you..." he trailed off, silently asking Semi to introduced himself._

_"Semi Eita, third year. First string setter." Semi replied with a grin and a peace sign. "Let me set for you."_

_The newly transferred second year's eyes widen. He didn't think he'll get a senior volleyball player's attention within two weeks of attending the school. He didn't really try making friends as he felt like he was betraying his friends back home despite his earlier decisions and actions (despite knowing it was just him overthinking things again). He also tried to avoid attention, so instead of playing his favorite sport of basketball, he chose to play volleyball. He thought of not playing sports at all, but he couldn't handle the thought of not feeling the rush of adrenaline and awe being in the court. Though, who would have known that he was also getting attention in this game? (If his friends back home heard his thoughts, he'll get poked at for underestimating himself. He was just used to having over-powered players in both swimming and basketball)._

_"Sure, senpai! I'll talk to the coach about it when we have our practice. When do you want to...?"_

_"I'll talk and arrange everything for you, kohai-kun."_

* * *

_When another person sees the duo, they can't help but stare at them. Their moves were sharp and practiced as if they have known and played with each other for years. Direct commands and perfect executions were not expected from two people who just have met._

_Semi felt like he was flying: him the eagle, and Momoi as his sky. 'It should be the opposite but the guy speaks my language,' he thought happily. Wakatoshi may be the person with power, but the kid with him was perfectly precise to dot as if he calculated every angle and force needed for a perfect spike. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he did,' his brown eyes observing the sharpened purple gems that were twinkling with anticipation for his set._

_"You're not cheating on Wakatoshi-kun, are you now Semi-semi?" the only voice that can get Semi riled up faster than any person on the planet was heard throughout the almost empty gym. With what was asked, however, caused him to rethink certain things. 'Wakatoshi can be stressful to set sometimes, but this kid- it feels like a free-fall,' he thought._

_"Seriously, Semi? When have you ignored my mocking? So it's true!" the voice was only getting closer now, and Momoi just stared at the source in confusion before glancing at him as if asking him to deal with the disturbance that is Tendou Satori._

_"Shut up, Tendou!" Semi turned, facing Tendou completely._

_"Well, well- as I'm here, I'll help you out. I'll block Pinky over there," Tendou offered. The redhead, of course, also have heard of the talks around the school. A second-year transfer out of nowhere that no one has ever heard of in the volleyball community that spike as hard as Wakatoshi-kun? Who wouldn't talk about that, especially if the kid does not even look as half as intimidating as his friend and instead looked adorable?_

_"Huh, what?" Semi clutched the ball in his hand tighter in distrust._

_'This is going to be a long day,' Momoi held back a sigh, knowing he does not have any say in this conversation._

* * *

_After two weeks of practicing with the duo, Tendou finally decided to tell the captain his findings._

_"-and this is why we're here today," Tendou concluded his mini-speech in front Ushijima, explaining why he brought the transferee in the first-string practice._

_Despite the comparison between the two spikers, the redhead blocked most of Momoi's spikes. He had to try hard to, but he did anyway. He felt the power and the planning in every spike that came his way. 'With more training, this kid can be a force to reckon with,' is what he predicted and shared to his team members._

_The kid in question was taking in everything with an air of surrender and acceptance around him, looking like he was used to all the sport shenanigans being thrown in his surroundings. Meeting Ushijima though was not on his agenda for today. He felt like running away when those eyes scanned his form. 'He's judging my worth.'_

_"Let's play a match and see for ourselves," a deep voice rang out from the captain._


	3. Monster

_When Oikawa Toru saw Shiratorizawa Junior High's matches, he couldn't help but observe that they were destroying their enemies much faster than they were before. It's all because of Momoi Sora, the new addition. The second to Ushijima or what he labeled as Ushijima Jr._

_Every spike was powerful and accurate. 'The wing spiker version of Kageyama,' he thought with a frown._

_What was worse was that he cannot stop himself in admiring the younger boy, his fingers itching to play the setter. He watched the game with both of his hands tightening down to a fist._

_"Momoi Sora," he mumbled, getting Iwaizumi's attention._

_"The rumors were true at the end." Iwaizumi eyes shift from Shiratorizawa's setter and their new addition. 'They match better than Ushijima.'_

_"Semi sets recklessly but Momoi has enough control for both of them," Oikawa echoed Iwaizume's thoughts. He felt his nerves light up and his eyes harden in determination._

_**-Shiratorizawa Junior High vs. Kitagawa Daiichi-** _

_Oikawa Tooru stared at the scoreboard, feeling like his knees and lungs were about to collapse. The game started off on the right track for them resulting in their win in the first set. It wasn't easy but it sure was not impossible._

_Oikawa glanced at his best friend and nodded as Iwaizume met his brown eyes. His friend nodded in return and they both returned their focus to the opposite end of the court._

_"No worries! Sora's here!" he heard Shiratorizawa's middle blocker cheering. Oikawa saw the way he played before and believed himself to be ready for the other boy's attacks. He knew Ushijima was furious with them taking the first set and therefore the next set was crucial._

_All of a sudden, it felt cold. 'What?' he thought, his eyes scanning the court. His brown eyes met purple ones._

_He glared at them but surprisingly was met with a tiny friendly smile and nod. He felt even furious. 'Does he not take me seriously?' he thought, his eyes squinting in accusation._

_The purple eyes turned away as the pinked hair boy exchanged a few words with **his** setter. There was an evident change in the atmosphere across Oikawa's team, it became warmer. It made their end much colder than it should have been and it felt even more dangerous. The setter's grin, Ushijima's heavier aura, and the middle blocker's smirk came to life. The last and the youngest of the four only gave a friendly aura as if he wasn't a big fish in a small pond. _

_The following minutes turned into a blur as soon as the referee blew the whistle. Shiratorizawa won the set. 29-27. It was shorter than it should have been. It rained spikes left and right, all filled with strength and well-planned calculations._

_His arms hurt, he felt bad for their libero as he knew the boy had it worse. Momoi's spikes were not as strong as Ushijima but they were also powerful. Despite that, his spikes were more irritating. 'How the hell does it curve like that?' he cursed as the ball that was going towards him disappeared and appeared just a little to the right of Iwaizume. They both noticed a second too late, always a second too **late**. _

_No, there's another set and they could win it. They **will** win it. _

_They didn't._

_"1-2, Shiratorizawa Junior High's win!"_

_'Monster,' he thought, 'and they have two of them.' He stared at the two figures across the net, one with an air of seriousness while the other of happiness._

_He received the best setter award._

_'Monster,' he thought,' **how** can they have two?' _

_He pushed himself over and over again, trying to best to maintain and improve his skills._

_'There's another one...' he thought as he cries himself to sleep._

* * *

_When Kageyama Tobio watched the matches, his eyes were glued to his seniors, watching every sets, receives, and spikes. There were times where his attention was taken by the screams from the Shiratorizawa's area, but he shook his head and focused._

_During the first few minutes of the match between Kitagawa Daiichi and Shiratorizawa Junior High, he was fired up. When the pink-pinked haired boy entered, all of a sudden, he was entranced._

_Soft wavy pink hair, gleaming purple eyes, and a surprisingly friendly aura, that was Shiratorizawa Junior High's newest member. Momoi Sora, a wing spiker. He was the reason half of the enemy stand was going crazy._

_When the game started, Sora was sitting on the bench. His attention was taken way, again. Ushijima Wakatoshi was a strong force that refuses to stand down. As the game progress, he can see his team struggle, and the strength of the enemy became more evident._

_Shiratorizawa won the second set the moment Sora came in. He saw the wide grin of the setter and the smirk of the red-head middle blocker. Something in the court changed, it became colder. His school's enemy became calmer and sharper with the new addition._

_Their plays became even more terrifying. Both left and right of the enemy's court were occupied by beasts. He can see his seniors' faces scrunch in pain with the powerful strikes, while he can hear both the libero and middle blockers grunts of dismay as the ball curves towards the floor._

_'What?' Kageyama questioned as he watches his team slowly lose themselves. They might not be aware of it but each second pass, he can see the ending of the game clearly._

_It was the **enemy's win**. _

_He clutched his shirt, right on top of his beating chest. The fear and the rush, he wants it for himself. He eyed the enemy and knew he has to be better. He has to be the best._

_He saw the power of Shiratorizawa and he wants **in**. There he decided where to go next._

_Another thought also flashed his mind, 'I want to set for **him**.'_

* * *

_'We lost,' Iwaizume Hajime thought as he lay on the floor of the court, staring at the bright ceiling. His muscles screamed for him to rest but he felt no pain, just plain numbness._

_'We lost,' he thought again, staring at the happy face of the second year across the net. His pink hair shined as he high fives the other setter. He promised himself that he'll beat the boy in the future. Despite the heaviness in his chest, he can't seem to hate him. He admitted it to himself that the guy was good both in and out of the court as he saw the other bow towards his team._

_'We lost,' this was the last time he'll think of the phrase as he stared at Oikawa's crying face. He also felt his tears flow freely. He didn't even bother to wipe nor hide them away._

_"Once we get into high school, we'll show Shiratorizawa who's boss" Oikawa sobbed._

_"Naturally," he agreed._

* * *

_After the first practice match, Ushijima was convinced that Sora can grow into his rival. He had the height, power, and accuracy. With Semi as his setter, he'll grow into someone dangerous enough for him to try harder and harder._

_As they spent more time together, he saw the boy's effect on the team. All of them became sharper. Sora's eyes saw each detail and pointed them as accurately as possible. They improved the tiniest things and they grew in bigger ways. Shiratorizawa's volleyball team and their future looked even brighter with their new sky._

* * *

_"I'll see you in high school, kid." Semi ruffled his favorite underclassman's hair. His last year of junior high was the best that he had. It was **definitely** not because of the newest addition, he convinced himself. He felt his heart warmed as Sora brightly smiled at him. _

_'He rarely does that nowadays,' Semi thought in wonder._

**_[flashback]-------_ **

_After their win against Kitagawa Daiichi, Sora received a phone call during the chaotic mini party. He took awhile so Semi decided to follow him. He waited for a few seconds before standing up, ignoring all the shouts and... was that Tendou slapping Wakatoshi's a- he doesn't want to know. He was about to wave his hand to get Sora's attention but hesitated when he heard the younger's side of the conversation._

_"What do you mean they all changed?" he heard Sora muttered angrily to his phone._

_"Momoi-ne- stop, I can't understand you." He hid in the corner and watched the younger boy walked back and forth._

_"What happened to Akashi?" he can see Sora was worried about this 'Akashi' as he watched the younger bit into the side of his pointer finger, an odd habit that he has when he was deeply thinking._

_"Fuck," startled, Semi straightened up his posture. The pink-haired spiker brushed his hair with his right hand, the phone on his left, and pulled his hair in frustration. "You know I-... I can't go back yet."_

_'What?' Semi watched, worry filling his heart. 'Go back?'_

_"Selfish?! Maybe, sure. Whatever. Look, I know- he hasn't answered any of my calls. He'll never talk to me about it but- I'll try again. Yes, I promise. Stick with Aomine-nii. I'll call Testu-nii when I get home. Should I call the others? What? No? Okay-"_

_Semi left, knowing he was staying was enough. Sora came back silent with a forced smile and worried eyes. Semi gave him a side hug and a glance. The boy shook his head and gave him a small smile, a bit more genuine this time._

**_[end of flashback]------_ **

_'He's still worried about the phone call.' Semi concluded._

_"Soraaaa~ Come give your favorite senpai a hug," Tendou exclaimed, already hugging the said boy and rubbing his cheeks against the other. "I'll miss you, my little one."_

_"Oi, I'm the favorite- you bastard," Semi argued, pulling back the center of their attention to his side, firmly placing his arms around the boy, back hugging him._

_"No, no. I am! I'm the favorite player and you're the boyfriend," Tendou Satori mentally high five himself as Semi blushed and Sora chuckled. "There's a difference," he winked at the pair._

_"Wh-what?" Semi's voice broke, as he quickly let go of the younger boy and hid his burning face with his big hands._

_"Don't mind him, Eita-senpai," Sora patted the older boy's back before turning towards his silent captain._

_"Congratulations, Waka-senpai," he smiled softly to the taller male and offered his right hand._

_Ushijima brought his hand and held the other firmly in a business-like handshake. "Thank you. We'll wait for you at Shiratorizawa High School."_

_'Ah,' Sora thought, internally grimacing. He gave Ushijima a smile._

* * *

_Mini omake?_

_"I'm meeting my kohai todayyyyy~" Tendou grinned at his current teammates, wiggling his arms in happiness._

_"Your?" Semi questioned with his right eyebrows up. "I found him first," he argued._

_"Look here, mister," Tendou pointed toward himself. "I'm the mommy."_

_He pointed towards Semi."You're the husband." He laughed at Semi's flushed face before smirking and dropping a bomb._

_"And," he pointed at Ushijima, who looked at him curiously. "That's his big daddy."_

_Semi choked on air. Tendou laughed madly. Ushijima nodded. The rest of the team watched, some in confusion, wondering who is the person that they were talking about while the others who knew looked at them in amusement._


	4. Ace

_Shiratorizawa Junior High was celebrating a year full of wins during Momoi Sora's third year. He went all out, releasing all his frustrations and worries in volleyball. There were times where he still played basketball, but it all brought back the old memories and that blasted phone call with his sister._

_'The Generation of Miracles,' he scoffed,' what a joke.' He disliked that team as he blamed it for the ruined friendships and broken hearts._

_He remembered his last call with Akashi. It was an understatement to describe it to be bad. It was their first and probably the last argument as he refused to call the redhead again and knowing Akashi, he'll never talk to him unless Sora initiates the conversation or he comes and drags the pink-haired boy somewhere._

_He shrugged off the overwhelming negative emotions, terrifying imagination, and promise himself that he'll deal with it or him later. The volleyball finals were coming up and he has to practice his serves. Sora wondered if he's going to play volleyball in high school. He found the sport was fun, but maybe it was time to go back to basketball. 'Hopefully, it doesn't turn out as hectic as what's going on over Momoi-nee's side,' he prayed. He knew that his heart was starting to change, but he feared that it might just be because he stopped playing the game._

_"Yo, Sora-kun!" Semi greeted, "sorry, I'm late." Once in a while, the two hang out whenever they can. They played around together and watch movies when they're tired or even played an instrument when they feel like it. They both found out that they share the same taste in music and both have musical talents. This time, they were currently working on their serves._

_"No problem, Eita-senpai. But uhm," Sora trailed off, scanning Semi from top to bottom making the other boy flush in embarrassment, "what are you wearing?"_

_Semi swore he did not pout. No, sir. He. DID. NOT._

_"What?" he asked with a frown, previous thoughts were quickly forgotten, "You hang out with Tendou too much."_

_"Ah," the pinked hair teen chuckled choosing not to comment. There were times when the other two seniors visit him or kidnap him when they feel like it._

_"I heard you've been joining Tendou when he binge-watches his anime," Semi scolded, "don't let him tarnish you."_

_"Big word for you, Semi but tarnish?!" Tendou popped out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of the other two._

_'Speak of the devil and he appears,' The youngest Momoi's eyes twinkled in amusement._

_"How dare you? Just because your brain cells cannot process fashion, it does not mean they should also not understand art!" Tendou argued._

_"Enough," a deep voice ordered. Ushijima nodded to the two with a small smile._

_"Uh," Sora's cheerful voice broke into the tension, "do you guys want ice-cream? My treat." 'I need a break.'_

_"Yosha!" Tendou grabbed the youngest's arm pulling him close and quickly ran towards the exit._

_"Hey!!!!" Semi ran after them._

_"You can't date Sora-kun with that outfit, Semi," Satori screamed, followed by Semi's curses._

_Ushijima sighed and followed the chaos._

* * *

_Sora was walking with his members in the gym hall, talking among themselves. Within the team, their atmosphere was light and joyful. Over a year and a half, the team members evolved more into friends as they bonded together more than the older batch of seniors who were currently in their first year of high school._

_"Sora-kun, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" One of them asked, lightly nudging the other._

_"Girlfriend?" Sora wondered. "I don't know. I don't really like anyone right now." He hummed._

_"A boyfriend, perhaps?" Another one added, blinking his eyes innocently. Kano, his name, was then hit by another member._

_"You wish!" Laughter filled the group._

_"Look at them," the teams that surround them whispered. "They're so tall and confident."_

_"Hold on a sec, guys- bathroom break real quick," Sora threw his bag to the nearest person which was Kano, who grinned and hugged the bag. Sora snorted and winked at him, before jogging towards the nearest bathroom. People's random mumblings followed him wherever he goes, he learned to ignore them as time goes by._

_On his way back to his team, he accidentally bumped into a guy with light grey hair._

_"Ah, sorry," he bowed down quickly and continued walking. 'I shouldn't have left my bag to Kano,' Sora cursed himself._

_And at that moment, Sugawara Koushi almost had a heart attack._

* * *

_[A little earlier...]_

_'I lost them.' Sugawara looked around, searching for his teammates. He sighed before turning into the corner._

_Instead of the hallway, he bumped into someone. He blinked once and saw the color of the tracksuit._

_'What a day,' he gulped and looked at the person's face. 'PINK' was the only thing that flashed his mind._

_He heard an apology, but his brain stopped working as soon as he saw who he bumped into._

_"Shi... Shira.... Shiratori.... Shiratorizawa." he muttered to himself._

_"Hey! Suga!" Sawamura Daichi waved his hand to get his friend's attention. Without success, he nudged Azumane Asahi who was staring at the crowd nervously. Both of them decided to run towards their friend who seemed very out of it. 'Nervous? I mean look at these junior high students,' Asahi internally panicked._

_"Su-" Daichi was cut off with some random incantations._

_"Pink. Purple," Sugawara mumbled his eyes staring off space. 'What?'_

_"Suga," he grabbed Sugawara's shoulders and shook him back and forth. Asahi hovered around them in worry._

_"I-" Suga trailed off and looked at both of his friends' eyes. Daichi and Asahi moved closer to his face in anticipation._

_"I bumped into Shiratorizawa Junior High's current ace," Suga whispered, his face turning red as he buries them on his palms._

_"oh, that's fine--" Daichi sighed in relief before his brain caught up. Asahi paled._

_"Who?" Daichi's eyes widened as he asked Sugawara to repeat himself again even though he knew who Suga was talking about. He knew his friend admired the younger boy, but to think he'll bump into him._

_"Momoi Sora of Shiratorizawa Junior High." Sugawara mumbled._

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

_Kitagawa Daiichi lost to Shiratorizawa Junior High **again**._

_Kageyama Tobio, however, felt alive than he ever was before. He felt the spikes and saw the person that he wanted to see the most. 'The ball curves,' he thought in awe._

_He saw the bright grin, the slaps of congratulations, and high fives in the other team while his team was down in the dumps._

_Of course, he was disappointed but the fact that he played against a spiker like that, he couldn't help but be amazed._

_'The Magician,' he stared at the boy and his widened when they met each others ' eyes._

_'What a kid,' Sora smiled. His mouth moved and gave the boy a thumbs up._

_Kageyama's fists tightened and his heart warmed, he eagerly turned around to join the rest of his team. An awful attempt to hide his blushing face._

_"You played well."_

* * *

_Momoi whistled while drying his hair after a long relaxing bath. 'What a day!' he thought happily. Ending his last year of junior high by winning the Junior High Athletics Meet was the best way to end the school year._

_He hummed a happy tune while looking for his ringing phone. With his towel on his left hand and phone on his right, he answered it, grinning when he saw the caller's name._

_"Asahiiiiiiii, did you watch me?" he asked throwing the wet towel on the chair._

_"Of course, I did! You kicked ass!" Shiina laughed, proud of his friend's achievements._

_"I sure did, how's swimming club?" Sora combed his hair with his hand, too lazy to search for the actual thing._

_"We're alright. Makato asked me to let you know he's waiting for you to call him. He watched your match too!" Sora heard some shuffling on the other end._

_"Hey, are you still planning to go to Kazami?" Sora suddenly asked as his back met the top of his bed._

_"Yea," He heard a pause in the other end as if Shiina was hesitant to ask him a question._

_"Go on, ask me." Sora covered his eyes with his arm, trying to stop a yawn from forming._

_"Are you still," Shiina trailed off, "are you okay?"_

_"I'm getting better." The volleyball player cleared his throat._ _"I'm thinking of playing basketball again."_

_"Are you sure?" Shiina knew that his best friend loved basketball, but with the game that he watched earlier, he knew some things have changed. 'But it's all up to him.'_

_"No," Sora revealed, "I don't really know what I want right now, Shii-chan."_

_"Take your time," Shiina suggested. "Your family and I support you, no matter what."_

_"Thank you."_


	5. Leaving

_"What do you mean?" Semi asked the boy again. "Did I hear you right?" He frowned._

_"Uh, yea," Sora knew this was going to be quite the conversation. "I'm not going to Shiratorizawa."_

_Semi's frowned deepened, his anger boiling over. He wanted to calm himself down before he says anything he'll regret but this boy in front him was saying some words that were simple to understand but he refused to accept it._

_"Why?" he asked, his voice rising. "Did-" he broke off in thought," Did Oikawa offered you someth-"_

_"No!" Sora stood up cutting him off. "I made a deal with my parents. I have to finish junior high in Shiratorizawa and then I can go wherever I want," he explained._

_"Okay?" Semi questioned, his anger not calming a bit. "Don't you like it here? Stay!" 'Please.'_

_You see, Sora thought about that. He met great people that helped him forget about his past problems. He fell in love with volleyball. The school was also great. So, what was wrong? He doesn't really know. His friends here were wonderful. The volleyball that they had was strong and powerful, the best in the prefecture. The school was great._

_'So, what was wrong?' he questioned himself several times. That single question resulted in several sleepless nights and mindless daydreaming. Till now, he doesn't really have any proper answer to it. 'Maybe, the atmosphere was too similar to the ones back home,' he guessed._

_"Are you moving out of the prefecture?" Semi's voice trembled, bring Sora down from his la-la-land, "Of the country?!" He knew the boy was rich, if he wanted he'll be able to go to another continent._

_"Eita-senpai," Sora stepped forward and hugged the older boy, trying to calm him down. He felt a hand clutch the back of his shirt._

_"So?" Semi whispered, looking up the ceiling, wondering if he did anything wrong._

_"I'm staying in Miyagi, but I'll be moving to the other end. My grandmother lives there," Sora explained, moving to stare at his friend's eyes, placing his hands on the sides of Semi's face._

_"You said-" Semi could feel his anger rise again, "you'll quit volleyball?"_

_Sora's face grew closer till their heads touch together. "That? I don't know. I'm actually a basketball player, you know?"_

_Semi's face flushed at the closeness. He knew Sora was doing this because the younger doesn't want him to rage and wreak havoc._

_"You'll tell Tendou and Wakatoshi-kun, okay?" Now it was Sora's turn to frown and grumble._

_"Yes, yes," Sora scoffed. "I'll try to visit you when I can but I'll definitely text and call you whenever I'm free."_

* * *

_"_ _Sora," Tendou hugged the boy to his chest, "can't you just move your grandmother here?"_

_"I can't move a whole estate, Satori-senpai," Sora sweatdropped. He expected this from Satori but his senpai's suggestions were really getting very imaginative._

_"How about you run away with Semi?" Another weird suggestion, but this one made him smile._

_"What'd you say, Eita-senpai?" he jokingly asked, but Semi nodded seriously and thought about that option._

_"I thought about that but I don't want your parents or grand-" Semi explained sternly, but Sora panicked and cut him off._

_"A joke! It was a joke! Why would you even-" his replies became muffled as Satori crushed the pink-haired boy's face on his chest in a tight hug._

_"I'll miss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," Satori sobbed, he really will. Sora was the only one who rode his jokes and shared his love for anime. He heard a muffled 'me too'._

_Ushijima watched the trio with a frown. He did not expect the youngest to not go to his school nor did he imagine that Sora will think about quitting volleyball. His plans of conquering Nationals had to be remade. He promised himself that whenever he sees the youngest of their group, he'll convince him to go back to Shiratorizawa. Ushijima walked forward and stole the boy from Satori._

_"I'll make you wish you should have chosen Shiratorizawa," Ushijima spoke his eyes staring at the other's wide. Sora's mouth hanged open when he saw Ushijima's determination._

_"and when you want to, we'll greet you with open arms," Ushijima continued, making Semi and Satori nod, both with a sad smile on their faces._

_"and lots of practice," Ushijima added, before ruffling the boy's hair._

* * *

_"_ _Iwa-chan," Oikawa called his best friend. Despite the nickname, the tone he used was rarely heard from Oikawa Toru. Startled, Iwaizume stared at his friend as if he turned into an alien._

_"Oi, are you okay?" Iwaizume asked in a worried tone. Oikawa was never this silent unless it involved certain volleyball players, alien sightings, or his mom and sister._

_Oikawa sighed looking at the sunset and the shadows forming on the streets, "I don't know but I have a bad feeling all of sudden."_

_"What the hell?" Iwaizume called out all of a sudden._

_"Yea," Oikawa agreed. "I don't really know what's happening to me. It's like I'm going to meet my end or something. Maybe I'm going to get abducted tonight." He started panicking. "Iwa-"_

_"What the f*ck?" Iwaizume stopped walking and stared at the boy a few feet away from them._

_"Yes, Iwa-chan," Oikawa rumbled, "I might not see you tomor-"_ _He was cut off by a jab and a sharp pain from his side. "AH-"_

_"Shut up and tell me if I'm seeing things or is that Pinky over there?" The brown-haired boy stared at his friend with wide eyes. 'Did I watch their matches too much that I started seeing their resident pretty boy? God, am I going to see Shittykawa in places now?'_

_Oikawa whipped his head towards where his friend was pointing and gaped. 'Iwa-chan wasn't crazy, that's him!'_

_"That's...him." Oikawa stared. "Was he this pretty in court?" He mumbled out loud, his eyes widening as the figure of their attention is getting closer._

_"Oi, he's coming closer- should we meet him or do you want to- why is he here anyway? Is he asking for a fight or something?" Iwaizume glanced back in forth between his friend and the pink-haired boy._

_As the boy came closer, Sora recognized one of the two high schoolers in his way. The ex-basketball player was glad to see a familiar face despite the feeling that the ace wasn't as happy as he was. He made his way to greet him and his friend. Sora found Iwaizume Hajime attractive and cool. He denied that it was idol worship but-- 'Oh my goodness, he's just so cool!'_

_Oikawa braced himself, straightened his back, and harden his glare. He didn't expect to be confronted by Ushijima Jr. in this own part of the town. 'It was bound to happen anytime. I swear if he says I should have come to Shiratorizawa, I'm going to give him to Iwa-chan to practice his spikes with this kid's head.'_

_"What are-" he started when the younger boy was close enough to hear but was cut off by the sudden greeting from the said boy._

_"Ace-senpai!" The pink-haired boy greeted his friend, shining brightly. 'What?'_

_The second time in a span of five minutes, Oikawa Toru gaped. He looked at his friend who was blushing and covering his eyes from the brightness._

_"How are you?" said the upcoming freshman, waggling his invisible tail._

_"Ah," Iwaizume blinked, scratching his cheek in confusion._

_"Iwa-chan?!" Oikawa shrieked, feeling betrayed, "You know Pinky?"_

_"Oh, sorry. Hello Setter-senpai," Sora greeted with a side-smile, ignoring the quick 'no' from Iwaizume._


	6. Introductions

_"Tch-ed," Oikawa chose to ignore the younger boy. His pride a little hurt by being ignored first. He couldn't help wonder if Iwaizume felt like this whenever the girls go straight to him. 'No, this is different. This involves volleyball,' he reasoned._

_Sora hummed in amusement before turning to ~~his favorite~~ Seijoh's ace. "Where are you guys heading?"_

_Iwaizume's brain has stopped working in the past few seconds, wondering why such an intimidating person in the court is acting like he's a puppy right in front of him. 'A puppy?' he asked, surprising himself. 'what the hell'_

_Seeing his best friend wasn't going to reply anytime soon with the blank look on his face, Oikawa replied for him. "None of your business, Pinky. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Ushiwaka and his minions?"_

_With a friendly smile, Sora dropped a bomb in the two upcoming second year. "Oh that, I'm not going to Shiratorizawa. They tried strapping me to Wakatoshi-senpai but," he chuckled, "I got free."_

_"What?!" The two shouted, making the older woman throw a shoe at them. "Stop making noise in the streets, you brats!"_

_"Do you guys want to go to a cafe? I just found one in the corner around here. I'll explain?" Sora offered. The boy just wanted to have friends around this part of Miyagi. He was bored in the estate. He already finished remodeling the garden anyways._

_Not knowing what came to them (curiosity won over), the two older boys agreed before following the younger boy towards the pink-themed cafe._

* * *

_Hundreds of thoughts were passing through the minds of the two Seijoh students._

_'He's not going to Shiratorizawa?'_

_'Is he going to move to Seijoh?'_

_'He is in this part of Miyagi!'_

_'Why the hell does he act like that around me?'_

_'Does he remember me? No, wait. He does but then why--'_

_They wanted to ask the boy in front of them so many questions but he was busy looking at the menu. 'Are those flowers around him?' Both boys rubbed their eyes at the same time._

_"Hmmm," Sora played with his lips in thought, wondering which cake to choose._

_The moment they entered the cafe, all attention was given to their group. Tall good-looking fit teenagers? People were wondering what show could they be filming._

_"I think I'm going to get the strawberry cheesecake," Sora ordered with a smile to the young waiter who can't help but blushed at the boy's pretty face._

_"It suits you," the waiter exclaimed, "I mean, uh-" he turned at the two other people who were staring at him blankly." To you both?" he asked as calmly as he can, trying to avoid staring at the **pretty male** guest (that was making him question his sexuality)._

_As they ordered, Iwaizume looked at the waiter in pity. The waiter looked at him in embarrassment and gave him an understanding smile. They both nodded to each other as if agreeing to something. 'He's too pretty.'_

_As Iwaizume and the waiter were forming an unexpected alliance in the background, Oikawa studied the boy who stared at him back with an air of friendliness. "So, what are you doing here?" He started in an accusing manner._

_Sora leaned and relaxed on his seat. "I moved in with my grandmother in this part of Miyagi last week. I still don't know what school I'm going to but I'll be around for a while."_

_"Then what happened to Shiratorizawa?" Iwaizume pointed out, his curiosity winning over his manners. 'I'll apologize after.'_

_"Yea, that's a difficult one." Sora grinned mischievously. "They can't really force me to stay, ya know? Or else my grandmother will burn the school down." He laughed as the two looked at him in fear. He wasn't really joking either. The moment his father told his beloved grandmother the reason behind everything that has happened, the older woman wanted to keep him till he graduates high school. His father fought his conditions and won in the end, but he had to move in with her as soon as he graduated junior high._

_"Anyways, other than that- I got tons of personal problems," he continued, throwing a peace sign to ease the information he bravely brought out there. "So long story short, I'm here cuz of my grandma~"_

_The Seijoh duo knew that the person in front of them was hiding a lot of things, but it wasn't their business to open such the pandora's box. So the group let silence take over as their brains tried to process the information that was given._

_Their orders came and Sora stuffed himself with a mouthful of strawberry cheesecake. He moaned in delight, making the surrounding people who heard blush._

_"What is wrong with you?" Oikawa grumbled, rubbing his face to get rid of the blush. He still doesn't like Ushijima Jr, but he couldn't help but think of him as the most normal guy he has met so far when they were out of the court. 'He's not bad though,' he thought, looking at the younger spiker closely._

_"Whut?" Sora asked at the older guy's staring. 'Does he want to taste this cake or something? Oh, manners.'_

_"Anyways, I haven't even introduced myself properly." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "My name is Momoi Sora, an upcoming freshman. It's nice to finally meet you both."_

_Iwaizumi cleared his throat and wiped his mouth as well, "Iwaizume Hajime."_

_"Oikawa Toru," Oikawa reluctantly mumbled._

* * *

_"_ _You should've let us paid our food" Iwaizumi complained. while ignoring Oikawa's celebration of getting free food. After their introductions, they didn't really talk much with the Sora other than anything volleyball related. Both Oikawa and Iwaizume were still wary of him with what they saw in the court._

_"Its not much of a problem, senpai," Sora eye-smiled at the two before saying his goodbyes. "I'll see you around."_

_"Yea," Iwaizume nodded._

_"Hopefully not, Pinky-chan!" Oikawa yelled._

_They watched as the now ex-Shiratorizawa student throw a wave with his back facing them._

_"Oi, Oikawa."_

_"Yea, Iwa-chan?"_

_"What if he goes to Seijoh?"_

_"I didn't really think about that..."_

* * *

_'Huh,' Sora sighed, pushing himself in the swing, 'there are still several weeks in the summer. Should I visit Eita-senpai or go back and visit Asahi?' The playground was pretty empty today._

_"Oh!" a voice shouted, Sora ignored it as he was pretty occupied with weighting the choices of who to visit first in the summer until a stray volleyball bumped his right foot and caught his attention._

_'This sport won't just leave me alone,' his purple eyes twinkled in amusement, he looked around for the owner and saw an orange-haired kid looking around, searching for something._

_"Hey~" he waved, holding the ball with his left hand, "Is this yours?"_

_"Yes!" the kid ran towards him, his whole demeanor brightening up as Sora gave the ball to him. Bowing, he thanked the taller boy, "Thank you!"_

_"No problem," Sora chuckled and watched the kid run off and get into a receiving position. Sora observed the kid's overall formation and couldn't snort. 'Wow, that's just horrible.'_

_"Hey kid, let me teach you. I know a little bit about volleyball" Giving his most gentle smile, he spilled a white lie._

_"Oh! You play volleyball Pink-haired-san! I'm going to be the best volleyball player," the kid shouted, giving his full attention to the taller male. "I just... need to practice. Please teach me." He bowed._

_"Yea, here" Sora gently put his hand on the kid's shoulder who stiffened in the sudden physical contact, "move your arms a little bit here, squat a little more and open your legs wider."_

_Hinata Shoyo followed whoever this older guy was, albeit awkwardly. He prayed that he made the right decision, but with what he's saying so far he seemed to know a lot about the sport. 'Cool! I'm learning!'_

_"Okay," Sora hummed, "I'll set for you and try to receive it." Sora grabbed the ball and ran on the opposite side of the orange kid. He stretched his arm quickly and set for the boy._

_With a grunt of pain, Hinata was surprised when he easily received the boy despite the wobbly balance that he has. "Wow! I got it!"_

_"Nice, but remember I purposely directed to you. That's what it feels like to receive properly though." Sora smiled. "Here let me show you how to spike! Throw the ball to me!"_

_Hinata quickly nodded and throw the ball to the boy. Sora chuckled when he noticed the other's enthusiasm and how the shorter boy failed to set the ball properly. 'You're in for a long way, carrot-kun.' He caught the ball and set it, a little higher than he was usually used to. He then quickly ran and spiked the ball right beside the kid._

_Hinata's eyes widen, "That..." he whispered, "That's so cool!" he screamed, "teach me please!"_

_Sora laughed and was about to agree when his phone rang. "Oh, excuse me." He saw the caller's name and scratched his nose in confusion._

_"I can't today," he apologized to the boy, "when I see you again, carrot-kun~" He quickly waved and answered the phone._

_"Oi, Satsu-nee"_

_Hinata stared at the boy in adoration before his eyes widening yet again when he realized he forgot to introduce himself and ask for the other's name. "AHHHH," he pulled his own hair in frustration._


	7. New Beginnings

_Time quickly passed by, Sora realized it was finally the night before his first day of school. He spent his summer visiting his family and friends, both in Shiratorizawa and Iwatobi. There were times where he thought about the orange-haired kid. The one he met in the park once but he, unfortunately, forgot about the carrot top. The people he met from Teiko all spread out in different high schools and it was harder to connect with them. He hasn't communicated them at all, just the occasional greetings and rare phone calls. It was sad, but Sora accepted it. He predicted it to happen, sooner or later. Seijuro did contact him, however, promising to visit and to talk things out._

_He decided to go to a normal (in his standards) school, making it his goal to lay low this time around. He was still unsure if he'll be joining any sports team. He wants to explore his choices, perhaps try another sport? A part of him wants to join the basketball team, but his heart feels heavy whenever he imagines himself playing it. He still enjoys the sport but being in a match makes him feel nauseous. Volleyball, on the other hand, felt right. It was clear which choice was better, but he was reluctant to let go of the other sport that brought many fond memories._

_With a sigh, he tried to find the most comfortable position to sleep in. He didn't want to be late on his first day of school._

* * *

_"I'm Momoi Sora, its nice to meet you."_

_Ennoshita Chikahara knew he was a background character. Sure, he was smart but he doesn't really find anything in him out of ordinary, especially his looks. He promised himself to try harder this time around in high school though. He planned to join the volleyball team despite hearing all harsh things about the current coach._

_Ennoshita silently gaped at one of his new classmates as he scanned him from top to the bottom. A gentle smile, wavy pink hair, purple eyes, 'what is this overpowered character doing in Karasuno?' he internally screamed. He decided to avoid the current center of attraction, but the world immediately threw that one out of the window as the newly labeled prince of the class was given the seat beside him. 'Should I give my seat away? I feel like he suits sitting in the corner by the window more.' Ennoshita's internal battle continued, not knowing the said boy was staring at him in amusement._

_'Kukuku, look at his face,' Sora held in a laugh as he stared as his new seatmate who was clearing having an internal dilemma. He tried clearing his throat to get the other's attention but it didn't work. He then waved a hand in front of the other but the guy suddenly covered his eyes in frustration. Getting annoyed, Sora decided to poke him continuously until he gets noticed._

_'a;sifojskdjf- wait. No, no- I want to live a peaceful high school career, therefore, I should not talk to-' Ennoshita's internal rumble stopped when he felt something was poking his arm. His head slowly turned and he was faced with a bored-looking pink-haired boy who suddenly brightened up as they met eyes._

_'Finally!' Sora internally cheered unaware of the brow-eyed boy's feelings._

_'AAAAHHHHHHH,' Ennoshita internally screamed, his outer face remained was no longer looked like he was constipated. He looked calm with his ~~customer service~~ gentle smile. _

_"Hello, I'm Momoi Sora," Sora introduced himself again with a smile, "Please call me Sora, neighbor." Sora honestly thought about ignoring the guy for the rest of the year. He doesn't seem to want to talk to him, but he changed his mind when he was faced with a calm and gentle smile._

_With a gulp, Ennoshita surrendered to his fate and hoped that this guy would be the last of his kind that he'll have to deal with. "I'm Ennoshita Chikahara. Call me Chikahara, Sora-san."_

_"Drop the 'san', Chika-kun," Sora grinned, his initial opinion dropped. He can feel that they will be getting quite nicely._

* * *

_D_ _uring lunch, the two first years decided to escape into one of the empty benches in the schoolyard. Right after the bell rang, Sora was trampled with odd questions and favors. He quickly dragged his seatmate out of there and found a quiet place._

_'So much for not sticking out,' he grumbled, blowing a strand of pink hair out of his face, 'I bet it's the hair.'_

_"Chika-kun," he turned to the silent boy with a small pout, "do you think I should dye my hair?"_

_"Huh?" Bewildered, Ennoshita felt his heartbeat speed up a little. "N-no? You look great as you are..."_

_"Ah, thanks." Sora sweatdropped and decided to just change the topic. "So, which junior high did you come from?"_

_Ennoshita watched the pink-haired boy take the biggest bite of his sandwich. "I went to the closest school nearby. How about you?"_

_Sora searched for his water bottle but couldn't find it. He held a finger as a sign for 'wait' and ran to the nearest vending machine and quickly came back to his new friend. 'Why the hell did I do that?' He swallowed, drank some water, and wiped his mouth with his hand. "Uh, Shiratorizawa junior high."_

_Ennoshita spat his juice, and turned around to the boy. It made sense but still. "Shiratorizawa?"_

_Sora laughed and nodded, "Is it that surprising?"_

_'No, if it's coming from you,' the other thought as he shook his head. "Well, which club are you going for?"_

_Sora hummed, "I'll join track and field, volleyball, or basketball club. I'll have to look around more before deciding. You?"_

_"Volleyball club." Ennoshita grinned, feeling quite excited. The two continued to get to know each other, already forming a strong friendship outside the court._

* * *

_Azumane Asahi sighed as he looked out the window. 'Here's to another year.'_

_He stared at the schoolyard in wonder, 'They said they renovated somethings hmm, they did add more benches. There's one there and there oh- I like that one it's peaceful and under the shade. Huh? The guy looks-' He froze when he realized the familiar figure._

_"Oi, Asahi!" Suga called his taller teammate, "Have you eaten yet?"_

_Few seconds passed by and he still didn't get any reply. Slapping the statue of his taller friend, he asked "Asahi? What are you looking at?"_

_"Suga! Look," Asahi pointed at the bench with the two first years._

_"What?" Sugawara looked at the bench and saw a browned haired boy. "Oh?"_

_"What are you guys doing?" Daichi joined in the conversation, looking at his two friends in suspicion._

_"I think," Sugawara stared at the bench area and then suspiciously at his tallest friend, "Asahi is trying to say something."_

_"H-huh?" Asahi stuttered, his hands shaking while Sugawara just nodded in understanding._

_"It's okay, Asahi," Sugawara gave him an understanding smile while halos, rainbows, and bright light in the background, "Love is love, like whoever you want."_

_"Yes!" Asahi nodded and then shook his head, "Wait- That's not what I meant! Just look at the bench!" He honestly wanted to roll over and cry._

_"Stop teasing him, Suga," Daichi muttered, feeling bad for Asahi. He looked outside wondering what or who could it be making their friend act this way. 'One of these days, Asahi will get a heart attack just because-' He finally saw **him** and also froze. '-of people, people are dangerous. What is he doing here?!'_

_"Wow, you too Daichi?" Sugawara smirked as he saw Daichi's mouth hang open. "I mean the boy isn't that cute. The cutest guy I've ever seen is probably-," Sugawara finally looked at where they were staring and yelped._

_Both Daichi and Asahi grinned at him, eyes glinting, "Momoi Sora."_


	8. Closure

_Shimizu Kiyoko counted the volleyball club membership forms with a blank face, holding back a sigh. '-five. Five new people.'_

_She heard heavy footsteps, running towards her way. Placing a strand of her hair behind her ears, she turned toward the noise. 'Here we go, again.'_

_"Shimizu-san!" the three third years greeted._

_"Hello," she greeted back, nodding slightly._

_"W-well," Sugawara started. He was dying to know if it really was him that he saw. He can feel the anticipation in his veins, there was a sudden need to scream his heart out. "Have you collected all the club forms?"_

_"Yes, I have," Kiyoko glanced at the other two boys in her year as if asking what the hell is going on._

_"Mo- is there anyone with the name Momoi Sora there?" Daichi asked. He was excited to play alongside the ex-ace of Shiratorizawa Junior High. He also wanted to test himself against the said player._

_Asahi can't help but sweatdrop at his two shining and vibrating friends. 'Sugawara has the biggest crush on him but even you, Daichi?'_

_Kiyoko tilted her head slightly in confusion, "No, there's no one with the name like that in-"_

_Sugawara's knees gave up and he fell on the floor. 'Was it all in my imagination?!'_

_"Suga!" Asahi screamed, panicking over his fallen teammate._

_"Are you sure, Shimizu?" Daichi asked again. He was absolutely sure he saw the pink-haired spiker. 'Unless he's not planning to play?!'_

_Kiyoko nodded, eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Daichi and Asahi quickly grabbed Sugawara's arms and said their goodbyes. Sugawara's soul was leaving his body._

_"Don't lose hope, Suga!"_

_"We'll find him."_

_Ennoshita and Sora turned on the corner and saw the last bits of the previous scenes. The former can't help but rethink of his past decisions, wondering how on earth did he land on a school full of crazy people. 'It's only the first day,' Ennoshita tried to convince himself. His gut feeling, however, told him things will get crazier._

_Sora, on the other hand, was loving it. His smile widened as the three older looking students ran away. He saw the pretty girl's baffled expression that was barely there. You really have to look at her to see it. 'Woah, she's pretty.'_

_"Shimizu-senpai!" Ennoshita called, one of the best things that happened to him today was meeting the beautiful second year. He unconsciously glanced at Sora and then quickly averted his eyes to talk to the upperclassman._

_Kiyoko composed herself and greeted him with a small wave. 'Ennoshita Chikahra, right? Who's the other person?' She couldn't help her eyes wander over the taller male. Compared to Ennoshita, the pink-haired male looked rather flashy and flamboyant. 'Natural **pink** hair?' _

_"My friend here is wondering if we can submit the forms a bit late?" Ennoshita was surprised in how calm his voice came out, being highly aware of his sweaty palms and beating heart. Shimizu was truly stunning, even more up close._

_Sora gave the older girl a half-smile and a peace sign, "I'm still trying to explore my choices." :^)_

_"The last submission is next week, you still have plenty of time," Kiyoko informed them._

_"Thank you," with that the two first-year went out of their way._

* * *

_"Oh man, you live on that side," Sora groaned in disappointment. He thought he'll have a walk home buddy like one of those in the manga he had read. 'Who am I going to act all dramatic with? What about character development?'_

_"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sora-kun," Ennoshita thought his first day could have been a lot more relaxing, but he was glad he made a good friend right away._

_"See ya," Sora gave his new friend a salute and walked towards the opposite direction. A few minutes of walking and he already felt the little bubbles of regrets in his body. His grandmother offered to have someone pick him up but he declined. Not having someone to walk home with felt a little sad, especially worse when his brain decided to have a little special episode called overthinking. 'Definitely bring those earphones with you tomorrow, dumbass.'_

_TERETENTEN-TERETENTEN-TEN [A/N: Haikyuu stage plays = gold. if you know- you know.]_

_"Kuh," Sora snorted at his ringtone. 'Who could it be- Ah, Akashi?'_

_"Hello?"_

_[a few moments later]_

_**"What?!"** _

* * *

_Ennoshita really wanted to grab his friend and yell at his face but no, he was the definition of calm and peace. Well, if you ignore the pulsing irk mark on his forehead._

_"Chika-kun, I honestly do not know what I'm supposed to do," Sora groaned as he slams his head on his friend's table. "Basketball or volleyball? Volleyball or basketball? To be or not to be?"_

_"Well," The brown-haired teen sighed for the nth time that day, "as I said, you can just join me in the volleyball club-"_

_"But I'm getting death threats from my friends back home that if I don't show up in one of the matches at least one time in my whole high school career, they're going to kick my ass!" the pink-haired brat sobbed in despair. He wasn't kidding either. Ever since the whole Generation of Miracle or rainbow fiasco (still a bitter topic for him and who made up that name?) had kissed and made up, they're trying to drag the down the poor boy on the whole thing. 'Complete the rainbow, my ass. Test my strength? Akashi could kiss my-,' he felt something down his spine and stopped at the thought (-in a not so far away land, a red-haired boy glared at nothing causing his teammates to work faster in fear of being killed or stabbed by some conjured scissors)._

_"That's impossible," Ennoshita was exhausted from his friend's exaggeration. "Look, if you don't want to play with me then it's fine. You just have to be honest about it." 'Man, I feel a little hurt.'_

_"No, no," Sora denied, he promised he was really serious. "Do you know uhhh- a person by the name Akashi Seijuro?" 'That guy should be all over the sports magazine or something.'_

_"Akashi Seijuro?" the other echoed, "Well yea, my cousin loves to play basketball. Isn't he some heir prodigy player from Razuzan?"_

_Sora didn't bother correcting his friend and nodded, "Well, that's one of the people I'm talking about. He's also a future business partner so-"_

_"Sora," Ennoshita suddenly screamed, grabbing the attention of the other people in their class. "You're rich?!"_

_"Oi, Chika-kun," The labeled prince of the class doesn't want any more attention than he already has. He successfully kept the attention within the class and avoided getting his name spread to the other classes by sprinting to one of the isolated benches and getting his timing right. Of course, there were rumors of having someone handsome in class 1-4 but well, other students haven't seen him yet. "Keep it done will ya?"_

_"But you keep on munching on my lunch?! You took my Pocky too"_

_"You're cooking skills are the best! You make a great omelet!"_

_"Wha- Thank- That's not the point! My Pocky!" Ennoshita promised himself that as soon as he gets home, he'll write a receipt and make a tab with all the stuff he spent on the handsome glutton. "Tsk, pay me back."_

_"Sure sure, if you keep on sharing your lunch with me," Sora gave him a bright smile and a wink._

_"..." -///_///-_

_"..." :D_

_"Fine," he grumbled, scratching his cheek a little. "I'll make you a bento once a month or something."_

_Sora gasped in delight and sparkles flew in the classroom. You can hear some people awes and giggles. Some girls have thought of bringing him a bento made by themselves but the idea was thrown out as soon as they heard him say "You're the only person I'll accept it from, Chika-kun <3" _

_["Hey, Iwa-chan?" "..." "Why don't you make me lunch too-" /volleyball on the face/ "Eat this, Shittykawa!"]_

_Ennoshita cleared his throat, trying to change the topic and to hide his flushing face. He then processes all just what happened. His gut feeling said that he overlooked one fact. 'Oh,' he realized what it was, he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at the information. His friend was a total overpowered character. He looked around for cameras and silently begged whoever was watching, 'Kami-sama, whoever you are, please make my life straight and ordinary.' [I'm sorry Ennoshita...]_

_"Sora," The said boy stared at his friend in confusion. They were having a normal conversation but why does the other's face look they went through a lot in the past few seconds._

_"Yes?"_

_"You're friends with the Akashi Seijuro?" the other whispered._

_"Yes..."_

_"I see."_

_"..."_

_"Is this person dangerous?" Ennoshita watched a few high school basketball matches. The matches that involved the redhaired boy were terrifying._

_"Oh? Not anymore? Wait hmmm- maybe, a little."_

_"You know our basketball team isn't that bad, you should try playing it for a year? I saw you during gym class. You can push them to the nationals"_

_"Wow, Chika-kun- just because Sei-senpai said some threats here and there and maybe also involved your name in the process doesn't mean you have to throw me away like that." Ennoshita squeaked, wait- no, Sora perhaps heard it wrong. He barely heard the other's question._

_"You said something about me?"_

_"Well, I said my friend also plays volleyball so it'll be nice to play with you ya know? Sei-senpai got silent and ask about you a little."_

_"Please, play basketball."_

_"...okay." 'I guess it'll be some kind of closure?'_


	9. Prince

_Sugawara sighed, he really should have known. After the eventful first day of his second year, not a single strand of the pink-haired wing spiker was seen. Honestly, they didn't really try hard to find him. Classes were much harder and training felt a lot exhausting than before. 'At least, there is something to look forward to,' he thought as he watched the new members struggle under the coach's screams._

_During the break, Tanaka Ryunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu both stared blankly at their fellow first year. Ennoshita felt their stare and couldn't help but sweat harder. 'What do they want?' he cursed internally._

_"Oi," Suga passed by and slapped the two at their backs to gain their attention. "Why are you staring at him like that?"_

_"He's friends with that guy from the basketball team," Tanaka murmured. Ever since that boy joined the basketball team, the girls in his class were going crazy. They weren't like in the first few weeks! They actually were friendly, now all they do was gossip and follow him around._

_"Tch," Noya sniffed. He hasn't seen the other guy yet but he heard a lot about him except for his name. 'Prince this, prince that. Tch.'_

_"Who?" Suga asked, mildly intrigued. He heard about the progress of the basketball team, but didn't really look into it because volleyball is the best!_

_"M-" "He's going to pick you up today!" Tanaka was cut off by the screams of the other two new recruits, Kinoshita Hisashi and Narita Kazuhito. They wanted to befriend the said boy. They thought he was really cool and mysterious. The class of 1-4 was keen on protecting their prince, to the point where they looked like a cult._

_The scream got the attention of the other first years and they rushed off to circle around the brown-haired boy. Suga looked alarmed at their reactions but laughed it off. They shouted, "We must protect Kiyoko-san!"_

_"Yea? He wanted to get ice cream after practice..." Ennoshita doesn't know the big deal was. 'Sure, Sora is handsome, smart, rich, and athletic.... Ah,' he deadpanned. The world does not how clumsy, flirty and a big eater the prince was._

_"You brats! Go back to practice!" Their third-year captain screamed, breaking the conversation._

* * *

_Sugawara finished cleaning up the club room when Daichi barged in. "What happened?" He asked at his wide-eyed friend._

_Instead of answering, Daichi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room towards the gym. The first years continued their conversation, wanting to join Ennoshita in hanging out with the basketball player. When Daichi heard the player's name, he shared a glance with Asahi._

_"Daichi?" Suga wondered what could have happened to get his friend this agitated. They stopped at the group. 'Huh? They should be heading home by now.'_

_"Chika-kun~" a melodic voice shouted from afar. Everyone turned towards it and saw a tall handsome pink-haired male, joyfully running towards them. They froze at the sight. 'Chika?'_

_"That's me," Ennoshita sighed at his friend's antics and waved him over. The first and second-year members of the volleyball team gaped at the two._

_Sugawara watched as the ex-Shiratorizawa Junior High ran over his teammate and pulled him in a side hug. 'It's him!' His face felt warmer all of a sudden._

_"Oh?" Sora looked over the gaping volleyball team, removing himself from Ennoshita (thankfully). "Hello, I'm Momoi Sora. I come in peace to take Chika-kun for ice cream," he introduced himself, bowing and throwing a peach sign (just in case, he knows his reputation among the male population within the school)._

_"What? You?! Basketball??" Noya stared at the male with wide eyes._

_Tanaka looked at him in confusion, "what's wrong, Noya-san?"_

_Noya pointed at the newcomer, "He's the ace of Shiratorizawa Junior High! Momoi Sora, also known as the-"_

_"Magician!" Daichi continued. He gave the Sora a wild grin, "Play with us?"_

_"Ah," Sora chuckled nervously, he avoided their hopeful and excited stare, "I- I play basketball right now, so- maybe next time?"_

_"Why?" Noya questioned with a frown. He saw the final match between Shiratorizawa and Kitagawa Daiichi. 'A volleyball ace playing basketball? What the hell?'_

_Suga's eyes sparkled, the conversation fell deaf upon his ears as his views were only zoomed at the pink-haired person. Ennoshita nervously stared at the setter, wondering what was going on at his upperclassman's head._

_"Uh," Sora glanced at Ennoshita, wanting the boy to change the topic but to no avail, the other's attention was elsewhere. He sighed and shrugged, "talk it over some ice cream? My treat?"_

* * *

_"...and that's why I won't be playing volleyball this year," Sora sighed as he licked his chocolate ice cream. He doesn't know how many times he'll be explaining this._

_"But you'll be able to play next year then?" Sugawara asked, hopeful that he'll get to play alongside the ex-ace._

_Sora ignored the other first years in the background. Noya and Tanaka suggested beating up his basketball player friends while Ennoshita screamed at them, fearing for their lives. Konoshita and Narita laughed at the trio before stopping as they received three pairs of glaring eyes. 'Sei-senpai will probably destroy everyone,' the purple-eyed boy shrugged. Giving the setter a small smile, Sora answered, "Yea, probably. I just have to make sure our team goes and meets Rakuzan in one of the matches."_

_The only basketball player in the group observed the others. He can't help but feel a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and something else in the pit of his stomach. 'I can't wait to play with this team!' he thought enthusiastically before cursing himself, 'I could have played with them this year but no, tch.'_

_"Oi," Tanaka interrupted with an interesting suggestion, "you can practice with us when you're free? Don't want to get your skills rusty now." He gave Sora his best intimidating smirk._

_"If you don't mind, Momoi-san," Suga glared at his teammate before giving the pink-haired boy a wry smile. "We know you'll be busy with the basketball team but come by whenever you're free."_

_"Please call me Sora, Suga-san," Sora chuckled, "and sure- I will!"_

_"Thank you, S-so-sora-san!"_

_Asahi and Daichi laughed at their flushing friend who was trying to say the other male's name. They also want to play with and against the other wing spiker._

_Sharing their thoughts, Noya stood up and beat his chest. "I'll receive your spikes head on! ~~Believe it!~~ " he declared. _

_"I'm sure you will, Nishinoya-san."_

_"You're so cool, Noya-sa- Eh? Why are you so red? Did you see Kiyoko-san?!"_

_"Shut up, Ryu!"_

* * *

**_Sora changed their name to Sowa_ **

**_Sowa changed your name to Sewi_ **

**_ Sewi _ **

_what's up with those names??_

_oi sora, when are you going to visit again?_

**_ Sowa _ **

_oh hey eita-senpai <3_

_its cute, no?_

_idk, i got practice_

**_ Sewi _ **

_ okayyyy _

_oh? what school did you get into?_

**_ Sowa _ **

_secret ;)_

_and im going to play basketball in a year then maybe ill go back to volleyball_

_pleasedonthateme_

**_ Sewi _ **

_you told me before, its okay_

_we'll meet each other in court or something_

_and what secret?!_

_OI SORA_

_-seen-_

_lks;ajfsdkjf_

_SORA  
answer_

_me_

_-sent-_

* * *

**_ Satsu-nee _ **

_you're playing basketball again?!_

**_ Bby Sora _ **

_i miss u too nee-chan_

_and yea, didn't Aho-nii told you?_

_Sei-senpai told everyone in the group_

**_ Satsu-nee _ **

_huh_

_so that's why he's been practicing harder_

**_ Bby Sora _ **

_oho?_

**_Satsu-nee_ **

_it's late_

_sleep_

_call mom and dad tomorrow_

_goodnight_

**_ Bby Sora _ **

_nighty night_

_-seen-_

* * *

**_ Trashykawa _ **

_i checked the list_

_pinky isn't there_

**_ Iwa-chan <3 _ **

_So he's not in our school._

_Where else could he be?_

**_ Trashykawa _ **

_probably with ushiwaka_

_> :((_

**_ Iwa-chan <3 _ **

_Stop that._

_Sleep._

_Night._

**_ Trashykawa _ **

_goodnighttttt <3_

_-seen-_

**_Trashykawa changed their name to Oikawa the Great :*_ **


	10. Birdie

_Sora dragged his feet towards the gym the volleyball players use. He was exhausted and everything hurts. The basketball team was working hard and he was in charge of the team's training. He refused to be the captain as he was only the first year and everyone knew his motive. The pink-haired boy was only going to stay with them for a year. The basketball team was disappointed but they were thankful nonetheless that Sora joined and improved their club. Many members thought they were good enough to win the Inter-High and they were right. The boy knew enough about every position in the team to be an all-rounder but he rather uses his knowledge to improve his members and fill the missing gaps. At the moment, he plays the point guard. With his sharp eyes and leadership, he was able to lead the team under the guidance of the captain to victory._

_The youngest Momoi wanted to go straight home but he promised to hang out with his fellow first years today and perhaps a way to relax. Karasuno's Basketball scored a practice match against Johzenji High on Saturday. It was already Thursday and they were given Friday off._

_"Hey! Sora-san!" Tanaka greeted, spotting the tired male. He slapped Sora's back as a way to cheer the other boy and received a grunt and a weak smile as a reply._

_Sora wasn't able to join any practice match yet but he usually hangs out with the first and second years of the volleyball team. He had gotten a lot closer to the first year, especially during their group study sessions. Along with Ennoshita, they both tried hard to not have the other four fail any exam._

_"That tired?" Ennoshita glanced at his friend. He was a little sad that he wasn't able to watch the Saturday game. Other than gym class, the black-haired boy nor anyone in the volleyball still wasn't able to see his friend play. Their training schedules usually occur at the same time._

_"Yea," Sora watched Noya climbed up Tanaka's shoulder while Kinoshita was already on Narita's. He let out a small chuckle at their craziness. Karasuno felt like **home**. _

* * *

_The purple-eyed boy let out a yawn, stretching his arms, accidentally hitting the sleeping[person](https://pin.it/1fWZJBH) ~~[chef kiss]~~ beside him._

_"Ah, shi- sorry," Sora's eyes widen as he met unfocused eyes. They finally arrived but Sora was going to get murdered before he gets to play._

_Katsuki, the team's best small forward, let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. "Idiot," he glared at his seatmate as he rolled his shoulders._

_Sora nervously chuckled, raising both of his arms in surrender. Out of everyone in the team, he was in the friendliest terms with the hotheaded Katsuki, a fellow first year. "Yo Katsu, do you wanna shop quickly later?" Sora whispered. He saw the other boy nodded. They both enjoy shopping but if anyone asked, they'll both answer no._

_It was the day of their practice match with Nekoma, a high school in Tokyo. As they went out of the bus, Sora inhaled the scent deeply, smiling happily at himself and earning a weird look from Katsuki. 'What the f*ck is wrong with this guy?'_

_"We're in the city!" The pink-haired boy chuckled._

* * *

_"C'mon! We're already late," Kuroo Tetsuro shouted towards his teammates as he drags the always nonchalant Kozume Kenma. The Nekoma volleyball team heard about the basketball team's practice match. As a payback with the other's support in their previous games, some of the first and second-year volleyball players decided to watch and cheer the practice match against Karasuno._

_"They're tired from practice," Kenma reminded the boy. As much as he wants to continue playing his game or grab some sleep. Kuroo will probably scold him again. When they reached the gym, Kenma couldn't help but frown. It wasn't the noise from their cheering, but there was something wrong with the Nekoma team. 'Wait, no. Karasuno...,' golden eyes watch each player before stopping at a tall pink-haired boy._

_"Karasuno improved a lot, didn't they?" Kuroo watched the Nekoma's basketball team struggle, wondering if the volleyball team also improved. He wasn't into basketball but he knew enough to understand the game. Nekoma and Karasuno were not big names when it comes to the world of basketball but from the looks of it, Karasuno might become a bigger name in the sport._

_"Let's go, Nekoma!" Yamamoto Taketora shouted, a little annoyed at the opposing team. He glanced at his silent teammate in question, sensing an odd aura around the boy. He gave a nudge to the person beside him, Yaku Morisuke who gave him a questioning glance._

_Realizing what the aspiring ace meant, Yaku cleared his throat before questioning Kai Nobuyuki, "what's wrong?"_

_Like Kenma, the said boy was also watching the pink-haired point guard. Kai ignored Yaku's question, waiting for the other boy to also notice the current center of his attention._

_"Huh?" with an irked mark growing in his chin, Yaku followed Kai's line of view. Yamamoto also did the same thing, squinting in the same direction. "Eh?!" both screamed, their eyes widening as they realized who they were watching, earning a smack in their heads from Kuroo._

_"No, look closely," Kenma told his friend who frowned, looked carefully, and gasped. The setter sighed, perhaps he shouldn't have pointed it out as he watched his friends get fired up._

* * *

_Sora grinned, slapping his palm against a smirking Katsuki's, who scored another 3 points for Karasuno._

_"Oy! What the hell are you doing there?!" A black-haired boy with odd-looking hair screamed from the upper deck of the audience stand._

_"Yea! You should be playing volleyball! Volleyball!" Nekoma's libero joined. Like Kuroo, he wanted to challenge himself against the boy who many liberos were afraid of._

_"Shut up!" The Nekoma coach finally shouted, silencing the audience. Unfortunately for them, Sora's attention was focused on the people within the court. Muting other sounds around him. He watched as the opponent dribbles the ball, his mind scanning the person from head to toe._

_'Eyes darting mostly to the left, but feet pointed to the right. Hmm, knees bent towards- gotcha,' Sora's thought cut off as he slid and caught the ball that should have been passed to the person on his right._

_"Cover!' He screamed as he ran towards the opposite end of the court. He glanced at Katsuki who was being defended heavily. No one else in his team was open. He stared at the person in front of him and smiled. The person frowned and extending his hand to grab the ball. Sora dribbled the ball inside his legs and moved passed the other. The boy fell on his behind and watched as Sora changed his posture to shoot. The ball went perfectly in the basket._

_The gap between the two schools was only increasing in favor of Karasuno._

_Sora and Katsuki nodded at each other as they sneaked out to roam around the streets of Tokyo. Their team decided to have an hour or two free time. Most members roam around in a big group while the two of them prefer shopping together or individually. No one noticed them leave, even the Nekoma volleyball team._

_"Where could he be?" Yamamoto grumbled, scanning his surroundings. He was pretty sure the PINK-haired bastard could be seen from a mile but well, they were proven wrong._

_"Ah, whatever. We'll hunt him down later. Let's go, I'm hungry," Kuroo shrugged, dragging Kenma again by the shoulder towards the nearest convenience store. ~~Gotta have your priorities straight even though you aren't.~~_

_"Kuroo," Kenma tugged on Kuroo's sleeves. He wanted to buy a new game and his usual game stop is just across the street._

_Kuroo hummed in return as he munch on some meat buns. He watched as Kenma pointed across the streets in a game shop where a tall male with wavy pink hair was looking at the window._

_"Two birds in one stone," The middle blocker mumbled to himself as he watched the purple-eyed male fist pump in the air before going in the store._

_"Oi, we're going to buy a new game. Go home, everyone! Don't look for him. Rest!" he got a couple of disappointed sighs and groans in reply._


	11. Player 2

_** BAKAgo >:/ ** _

YOU CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN

whatever

_meet you in the Nekoma gates in an hour._

_don't make me wait or I'll kill you_

_ **Dora** _

_of course not, my dude_

_i want to live_

_but you know_

_you don't scare me_

_but your mom does..._

**_-BAKA go >:/ is typing...-_ **

_**Dora changed your name to Explosive Boy** _

_**Explosive Boy** _

_you really want to die huh_

_I'm going to beat the living sh*t out of you_

_-seen-_

_BASTARD_

_-sent-_

_**Explosive Boy changed Dora's name to Victim#1** _

_**Explosive Boy changed their name to King Explosion Murder** _

* * *

_Sora shoved his phone down his pockets, whistling as he scans the surrounding shops. He stopped at the game store that also looks like an arcade. He scanned the items displayed near the window._

_'Oh!' He saw it and fist pump the air. Sobbing internally, he entered, grabbed the item, and went straight to the counter. "C-can I p-please g-g-get this", he sniffed, holding his tears back as he gently placed the game on the counter. People might call him dramatic but he searched high and low all over Miyagi and the internet for Animal Crossing but it was always sold out. Shiina teased him for missing out on the fun. Most of his friends back home also were playing the game and he was the only one left out._

_The cashier nodded and gave him a smile that screams pity. She gave a smile at the two boys who entered a little after the handsome purple-eyed male. They looked like they were waiting for him._

_Clutching the bag on his chest, Sora thanked the cashier and faced the two boys._

_Kuroo couldn't hide it anymore, he let out his laugh startling the pink-haired boy. He didn't expect the Magician to be this... comical. He was undeniably attractive [like himself] and there was an aura around him that was a **little** intimidating but it was less than what Kuroo was expecting and that's a good thing._

_Kenma was surprised too, though he would never admit that._

_"Yo, Magician!" Kuroo greeted with a peace sign while Kenma spared him a glance and then went back on his phone._

_'Me?' Sora blinked a couple of times. Before greeting them back with a simple hello. He was sure that he has never met these two before. With those kinds of hair and eyes, he'll definitely remember them for sure. "Uh, Do I know you?"_

_"Oho," Kuroo walked towards the boy. "I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, second year. Nekoma's middle blocker. So, did you quit? Were you kicked out of Shiratorizawa? And basketba-"_

_"Stop it, Kuroo," Kenma sighed, finally speaking up. "Kozume Kenma, first year."_

_"His our setter," Kuroo added, chest blooming with pride._

_"Momoi Sora and honestly it's a long story," Sora knew he'll explain it again and again but he doesn't even know these people! He glanced at the video games behind the duo, searching for an excuse to escape the conversation. "Uh, I'll answer your questions next time. I need to uh- play that game...?" Out of all the things he was good at, lying wasn't one of them._

_Kuroo grinned, already noticing the other's plan to escape. He doesn't really want answers to all those questions, just one. "Sure, sure. We'll play with you too!"_

* * *

_Kenma wasn't the person to curse nor shout angrily at a game. He was a silent gamer, face barely changing when facing a difficult opponent. Right now, however, all he wanted to do was to curse at this pink-haired gremlin who was busy talking to Kuroo. He played this game since childhood and knows it at the back of his hand so why in the world was he losing?_

_Sora sweatdropped as he felt the well-hidden glare Kenma sent his way as another round ended with his win. He knew this was just a way to make him answer all of Kuroo's questions but he really didn't mind it. He earned another friend and perhaps another enemy... or rival._

_"Again," Kenma stated, eyes shining with determination. He wasn't asking, it sounded like an order. So far the score was 2-6 in favor of Sora._

_"I-I r-ran out of change, Kozume-san- and I need to go home," The purple-eyed boy answered, glancing at Kuroo for help. 'Please!'_

_Kuroo smirked, wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulder while the other reached a coin from his pocket, "Oh no! Momoi-san, here. As a token of our newly found friendship and to show my kindness." He inserted the coin in the slot. "I have a lot more."_

_The basketball player glared at the bed-head bastard. He sighed, cracked his neck, and stared at the focused gold eyes in front of him "Okay, few more and I'm out."_

_"Game Start!"_

_"Okay, so- you're playing next year? Why not come to Nekoma then? "_

_"Yea and no."_

_"Shut up, Kuroo." ["Gomen, Tsu- huh?" "I didn't say anything." "..." "..." "Gomen, Tsukki." -sigh-]_

_"Fine, fine. You owe me one, Kenma."_

* * *

_Kageyama was frustrated. His teammates didn't understand. All they had to do was to listen and follow his instructions perfectly in order to win. He scoffed as he typed in a few words in the search bar. He wanted to watch and observe Shiratorizawa's match clips or whatever he can find to see their new game and line up. Thankfully, some fans were stubborn and recorded a few videos._

_'Huh?' He found one but it wasn't clear. Nothing was unusual except the pink-haired spiker of the team wasn't there and there was a new setter._

_'Tch. Where is he?' The setter watched each player on the screen. He expected that person to be at least in the first line up with his skills, but it was already the second set and no trace of the purple-eyed boy was found._

_'Weak stamina? Injury? Bench?' He clicked another video that showed a different angle and much better quality but he couldn't find the person he was searching for._

_"What?" Momoi Sora wasn't there. He wasn't on the volleyball team of Shiratorizawa. 'That couldn't be...'_

* * *

_InterHigh was close, so it was research time for Oikawa. That means late nights and binge-watching volleyball matches of various groups including Shiratorizawa, the team he hated the most._

_As he watched the other team's newest practice match, he realized something. Other than Shiratorizawa's new setter, Momoi Sora wasn't there. He didn't go to Shiratorizawa. He wasn't in their school either._

_"So which school in Miyagi..." Unfortunately, Sora never mentioned that he was taking a break off from volleyball and was playing basketball instead. Oikawa's anxiety levels went higher. Other than Ushijima, another unknown team with a scary variable should also be calculated. He was confident of his skills and his team, however, studying his opponent was also an important factor._

_"Which team?" He went through all the other teams that he knew of mentally but no, he felt it. None of the teams had him._

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

_Sora sniffed as he typed his number on Kenma's phone and saved it under his name. "Okay, I honestly don't know how Animal Crossing works but add me okay!" The basketball player gave the other boy his phone back._

_The boy nodded in reply. Kenma gave up, accepting his defeat. He comforted himself by thinking that he was better in other games than the pink-haired gremlin. Okay, maybe it wasn't nice to call him gremlin but it wasn't like the other will ever know, right?_

_"Oi, me too!" Kuroo shoved his phone on Sora's face. He'll wait for them to meet on the court. For now, the black-haired boy will practice for the moment. He tried to convince the other boy to move to Nekoma but well, it didn't work._

_"Shit," purple-eyes widen as he saw the time in Kuroo's phone. He quickly typed his number and walked a little faster towards Nekoma's main gates. He wasn't late but from the earlier text conversation that he didn't bother to check how badly it ended, Sora preferred to get himself ready for battle._ _He sighed in relief, seeing there wasn't any sign of a certain ash-blonde boy._

_"It was nice to meet you, Momo-kun," Kuroo smiled. It really was. For a short time, he felt like he got to know the boy._

_"Same here, Kuroo-kun! And you too, Kenma!" Sora can't wait to play volleyball again. The difference between basketball and volleyball were now clearer in his mind._

_"Bye, Sora." Kenma nodded. It wasn't a sad goodbye. They already had plans to continue gaming anyways._

_"Wait, why are you guys calling each other by your first names?" Kuroo questioned with a frown, his eyes bouncing off the two. Kenma walked away and an intimidating figure was running towards the pink-haired boy at a distance. The black-haired boy jogged shrugged, giving another wave and followed Kenma._

_Sora watched them leave. He rolled his shoulder. He felt it relax a little only for it to be frozen stiff again as he felt a murderous aura coming straight towards him._

_"Die!" Katsuki sent a flying kick at Sora's side._

_Rest in peace._


	12. Accidents

_Sora panted. Once more, he had to prove himself. He hated the feeling of wanting to dominate the court and perfectly placing everyone as if they were his chess pieces and nothing more. 'No, I'm no longer that person. I trust them. Set your priorities straight, idiot.'_

_He dribbled the ball, walking slowly as he scanned the court. Every position, posture, and movement, he took notice of them. His brain processing every information as quickly as he sees them. He knows that by the end of this he'll be exhausted, both mentally and physically. He noted to himself to work on his stamina more._

_'There,' he saw an opening. The point guard quickly ran, passing two people who stood there in awe of his aura and speed._

_"Let's go," he signaled as he goes towards the end of the court. He heard shouts of confirmation from his teammates, already knowing his plan. Finally, finding the right position, he grinned at the boy in front of him who gulped nervously but his eyes flashed in determination._

_"Huh? Where's the blonde?" One of the players from the other team asked. He then heard his name being called and turned around too late, the ball was already shot towards the basket. Another three points for Team Momo. 'What?'_

* * *

_Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita watched as their fellow first years dominate the basketball court. They finally saw the well-known Magician play in a court albeit not a volleyball one. They finally understand why their teammates, no... their friends wanted to play alongside and against the boy. The three, however, already decided to quit the volleyball team._

_Ennoshita was happy that when he joined the volleyball team, it wasn't as difficult from the rumors he had heard as the old coach was gone. That changed, however, when the old man Ukai returned from retirement. Alongside the other two, they started skipping practice. This was the only time where they decided to visit Sora in the basketball gym. The dark-haired boy still had not told his friend about his dilemma, not wanting the other to worry and be disappointed with him. He knew Sora was getting busier and more stressed out as the basketball competition gets closer. His friend was finally going to confront his past. He watched as Sora laughed and ruffled Katsuki's hair, making the other boy punch the pink-haired male's stomach. He wonders if they'll also have those moments on the court._

_"We should go back."_

* * *

_Another basketball practice just finished. Katsuki and Sora were about to leave the gym but the ash-blonde noticed someone._

_"Ennoshita?" Katsuki muttered, grabbing Sora's attention towards the stand. Knowing the two, he sighed and patted the pink-haired player's shoulder before walking towards the exit, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Sure?" Sora was confused. The volleyball team's training was finally up to standard with old man Ukai coming back from his retirement. They were preparing for Interhigh, so why was he here? He ran towards the stand, chasing after the other first year._

_"Chika-kun!" Ennoshita heard him but he couldn't face him right now. He was too embarrassed. The three of them, the ungrateful ones, finally realized the importance of volleyball but it was too late. Coach Ukai was gone. He felt Sora's hands tug on his shirt from the back. Things weren't going his way._

_"Look at me," Sora felt bad. He hasn't been hanging out around the volleyball team in awhile. Both teams were preparing for their big events. He knew he should have talked to his closest friend more. "What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me you were here?"_

_"Sora," The brown-haired boy doesn't know where to start. As soon as his eyes locked on worried purple ones, he let go and started crying. He felt the other's arms wrapped around his body, a hand gently guiding his head to lay on a wide shoulder. He slowly told him about his worries, frustrations, and apologizing for being such a crappy friend and teammate._

_Sora listened with a frown on his face. He should have been there more, should have noticed his friend's weird actions these past few days. He opened his mouth slowly and told Ennoshita his thoughts, unfiltered. He doesn't know what he was saying, whether it was right or wrong but to him, Ennoshita was perfect the way he is. Annoying, hardworking, smart, and kind._

* * *

_"I'm going to give my all," purple eyes glinted in determination, "I'll cheer for you guys too!"_

_He finally found himself surround by the volleyball team, people he hasn't seen properly in weeks. The matches were in two days. It was time to relax and mentally prepare for the intense games that they were going to face. Sora noticed the tense and exhaustion in his friends' faces. "You guys are going to kick ass!" He cheered._

_Tanaka and Noya shouted with him, making the rest laugh._

_The others appreciated the pink-haired male's cheerfulness. They knew Sora was finally going to face what was holding him back. What they didn't know, however, was they were going to find theirs._

* * *

_Akashi Seijuro knew Momoi Sora was someone like him. It was one of the few things that made him force the other to join and fight him in this competition. He was disappointed that Sora chose to play volleyball but he understood. It was partially his fault. Something that was always stabbing his heart. He refused to take action. [Every time he tries to apologize, his words fail him and he ends up making things worse.]_

_He was proud when Team Karasuno won over Kise's team and, surprisingly, Midorima's. It showed that Sora still loved and enjoyed basketball. The power within the younger male was still there. He was relieved that the other's teammates were good enough to bring their team here, finally facing him. Purple eyes filled with burning emotions he could not [or chose not to] understand stared at his own, making all the hair in his body stand up. No, Akashi was not afraid. He was excited._

_Sora knew that their team's luck had run out. They won over the teams before that with pure skills. Kise's team with a little luck and they poured the rest of it to win against Midorima's [he wanted to kiss Katsuki for that miracle - Midormima was a beast and the blonde really worked himself to death on that one]. Now, he's facing his mentor and his brother. He knew already that they were not going to win. The enemy's stats were high. But he cannot give up now, especially with his team's desire to challenge the Emperor. They were satisfied, already leaving their mark as a team that was never heard of but won against two teams that had those rainbow bastards. They also knew what the redhead monster was thinking and they wanted to prove him wrong._

_"Sora, you look a little tense."_

_"Ha, I miss you too, Sei-senpai."_

* * *

_They lost. Karasuno's volleyball team had lost._

_Ennoshita felt tears fall down his face. He can't help that maybe if he practiced more, things would turn out different. Remembering Sora's words, however, he knew he should not think like that. He did his best and gave his all. He sighed, wiping his tears away. He watched his friends and knew they needed his support more. But before heading towards them, he checked his phone for Sora's messages. 'By now, he should be done with his match against Razuzan,' he thought as he unlocked his phone._

_He saw the new notification and opened the new messages. His eyes widening as he read them._

_"What?"_

* * *

_**Pocky Thief** _

_we lost but i feel so free!_

_it wasn't a bad match either haha_

_good luck on your match against dateko!_

_call me when you're done <3_

_-_

_Hi, this is Sora's sister._

_Due to his clumsiness, Sora won't be able to come back to your school for a while._

_Please tell your other friends. He's extremely sorry and promised to make it up to you._

_If you have any questions, call him in three days or ask the angry blonde kid._

_Goodbye._

* * *

_"Iwa-chan," Oikawa watched the team in front of him._

_"Did that Pinky really quit volleyball?" Iwaizume frowned as he watched Shiratorizawa get ready. He felt disappointed, he wanted to play against the pink-haired ace again._

_Oikawa's eyes glinted. "Whatever, we should focus. We have to beat them this time around, Iwa-chan."_

* * *

_"He really didn't play," Semi sighed as he read the last text Sora sent him. He was told a few words of good luck, cheering, and a promise to make it up to him because the other couldn't watch the match._

_"Let's go," the ace ordered. It was time to beat Seijoh again._

_Semi grinned, he was confident that they were going to win again. But there was an uncomfortable feeling around his heart right now and he wondered what it was, only to found out after celebrating their win against the other team._

_"Semisemi, Sora is in the hospital."_


	13. Chapter 13

"N-no, I'm alright! I- I'll be back soon. Y-yea, sorry." Sora sighed, he screwed up big time. After his match with Akashi, Sora needed to take a break and gather his thoughts. He felt a lot better after hiking alone, but on his way home, he slipped and fell. He injured his leg. Of course, he almost had a heart attack when he found out about his injury. Not just him, his friends that knew were also devastated that they ran to his hospital room and gave him an earful. He lost count how many times people have sighed and hugged him, thanking luck or some higher being that he's okay and he'll still be able to play. 

"Idiot," Shiina mumbled, watching his best friend console one of his friends in Miyagi. His eyes travel at the white cast on the other's leg.

"Tell everyone, please. Thanks! Bye!" The pink-haired male finally ended the call and looked back at his best friend with a sheepish grin.

"Seriously, you're the biggest idiot I know." The red-head deadpanned and grabbed an orange to feed the air-head cotton candy in the room. 

"Shiina," Sora whined. He heard the other scoffed and continued peeling an orange. He would need at least a few weeks to a month or two to recover. Internally cursing himself, he grabbed his phone again and started texting. 

* * *

"Ah, that clumsy bastard," Tendou ruffled his hair in frustration. He couldn't come to wherever Sora was because of the upcoming matches.

Shiratorizawa won against Seijoh, but it doesn't just stop there. They needed to at least get into the top five during the nationals. 

The red-head felt a big hand pat his right shoulder. He glanced back and saw his best friend. Tendou followed Ushijima's eyes and felt himself relax a little. The red-head snorted as he watched their ash-blonde teammate aggressively type on his phone. The setter finally noticed their staring and threw his phone away nonchalantly on the floor, walking towards them.

"Wassup?" Semi asked them in a bored tone, wiping his nose and averting his eyes.

"Semisemi!" Tendou sobbed and tackled the boy in a hug. His ship was still sailing.

* * *

Sugawara sighed as he stared at his phone, specifically, one of the names in his contact list. A year ago, he couldn't even imagine talking to the ex-ace of Shiratorizawa Junior High, but he just ended an almost hour-long call with the ex-ace. 

"What did he say?" Ennoshita eyes looked at him in anticipation. The moment he read his text messages, he spammed Sora's phone with messages, but he didn't get a single reply. He was hesitant to inform everyone in the team after what just happened so, he went to the person that was the most reliable at the moment. 'Thank God, he answered after the third call. I was ready to bolt to his wherever he is right now,' Ennoshita sighed in relief. 

"He said, he'll be back soon and that it was just a minor accident. I'm sure he'll tell us more about it when he comes back or when he calls again," The setter muttered with a worried frown. He honestly wanted to go over and make sure Sora was okay; however, the team was a little tense after the matches. "Let's go clean up Ennoshita."

* * *

"Damn it, Sora! You missed everything!" Katsuki scolded his stupid teammate, well ex-teammate. They were currently hanging out near a river, sitting around on the green grass, and enjoying the wind. He hasn't seen the pink-haired idiot in awhile ever since their last match against the red-haired monster. They had called and messaged each other but this was the only time they have seen each other personally. 

Sora sighed, not saying anything. He knew. He missed several parties and school events while he was treating his leg. He was good to play now but he had to go under several tests still to make sure everything is alright. He'll have to miss a few days of the new semester. A frown settled upon his face as his thoughts wander over the Karasuno volleyball team. He had heard about what had happened from the others and wished he had been there to cheer them up; however, a phantom pain in his chest tells him he'll just make it worse. He had seen his friends and they were alright but they haven't talked about the problem yet. He couldn't do anything but wait for Noya and Asahi to talk it all out.

"Kaaaaaatsuuuu," he drawled out as he rolled over towards his blonde friend, trying to make himself feel better. "I miss you too."

"You fuc- guh-" Katsuki groaned as he received an elbow to his guts. He knew Sora was just trying to hug him, but he was in pain. With a blush on his face contrasting his annoyed expression, he carefully 'fought' back. 

* * *

"Are they fighting...?" Yamaguchi Tadashi watched the scene. He watched as two boys rolled down the grassy hill. He heard them both curse at each other. The taller male was laughing though.

Tsukishima Kei looked at his friend and then at the scene. He scoffed and continued walking, "Don't watch them, they're probably dating. Let's go, Yamaguchi."

"Ah," Yamaguchi blushed and quickly averted his eyes. "Wait for me, Tsukki!"

* * *

"Hooooo," Sugawara smiled, he had a feeling that this would be a big year for the team. 

"I can't wait to play this year," Daichi grinned, eyes darkening mischievously. He waited and the time was finally here. Sora wasn't able to play with them last year but he wouldn't let the opportunity to escape him again this year. "Ah- I just wish Asahi-kuh"

"Negative begone," Suga karate chopped his friend's head. "Everything will be alright, Daichi. Oh, is Sora coming to the match tomorrow?"

Ennoshita who heard his close friend's name popped his head into the frame, scaring the two third-year. He nodded aggressively, clearly excited to see his friend in court. "He said he'll come and give you the form too.." The brown-haired boy was ready to drag his friend in the gym. He waited too long. They needed to make him an official member and the bastard hasn't submitted his form yet.

"A-ah, alright," Daichi sweatdropped as he felt two intimidating auras from the two boys at the reminder. 'I think, I should be the one to do that... Suga.'

* * *

Kageyama walked towards the vending machine to get his daily dose of milk. [growing boy tm]

"Oh! The prince is coming back! Wait, which class is he in now?" A girl sitting on a bench closed to the vending machine area shouted.

"Probably 2-4 or 2-5. Prince-kun is still the best," the other girl sighed in admiration. 

Kageyama ignored the conversation, his mind was filled with the upcoming match. His position was in the line. 

"Is he going back to the basketball team?"

Kageyama inserted some coins and pressed the button.

"No, I heard he wasn't really a basketball player."

The setter bent down and grabbed his milk. 

"Oh? Then what is he going to play?"

He stabbed the carton with the straw and took a long sip. He felt his mind relax at the familiar taste.

"Volleyball! I heard he's really good. I can't wait to watch him. He was so hot-"

Kageyama glanced at the two girls as he continued drinking his precious milk. 'Volleyball? Another member?'

"Do you think he'll dye his hair this time? He wanted to do that last year but he never did. I think black would look good on him."

He felt his eyes rolled as he started walking back towards his class. The next sentences, however, froze him.

"What? His pink hair is the best!"

'.... _ **pink**_?'


	14. Come Back

It was finally Saturday. 

Hinata Shoyo was super excited. He was finally going to play volleyball despite it only being a 3-on-3 match. Along with Tanaka, he watched as the only girl in the group passed by. "There's a pretty girl here. Hey!" He called Kageyama, "Could she be the manager?!"

"..."

'What the heck, this guy's been weird since yesterday,' Hinata internally grumbled.

"Alright, then, let's get started!" Daichi announced, 

"Ah, Daichi- Sora isn't here yet," Sugawara whispered.

"We only have a few hours here, Suga. I'm sure he slept in. He'll be here any minute," The captain reassured his setter. 'He has to be or else.' 

Suga gulped, sensing Daichi's dark thoughts but didn't say anything to appease the other. 'You better come here quick, Sora...'

* * *

"Wow, they sure talk a lot during the match," Sora muttered as he watched the game through the window. He was tall enough to see through it comfortably. Why was he there you asked? He doesn't want to disturb the match as the door was really loud and it seemed like they were figuring some things out. 

A pair of purple eyes scan the court, freezing as two pairs of eyes watched him. A beautiful pair of golden eyes and green ones. Sora gave them a thumbs up and pointed towards the court as if telling them to continue playing. He watched as the taller of the two scoffed and ignore him while the other nodded. 

Sora shrugged as he continued watching the court only to freeze again as his eyes connected to Sugawara who was frowning at him. He gave the other an awkward smile and wave. Suga only pointed at the door and gestured 'come in now'.

Slightly fearing for his life, the pink-haired spiker nodded and walked towards the door, opening it as quiet as possible.

* * *

End of match. Set count: 2-0. Winner: Hinata + Kageyama (+Tanaka) Team.

Kageyama panted, his right hand clutching the net in support. Hinata was on the floor in a similar state.

"This has... probably created an even more amazing combo then I'd anticipated," Daichi commented, watching the duo now arguing. He then heard a whistle. Daichi glanced at the person crouching beside Suga.

"You're right, Daichi-san! Karasuno will be unstoppable soon," the pink-haired male commented as he stood up, towering the third years and Tanaka.

"Oh-" Tanaka exclaimed excitedly, slapping the boy's back, "since when were you here?!"

"Since earlier," Sora grumbled. 

"Hit him one more time, Tanaka," Daichi ordered with a smile. Tanaka laughed and did it.

"Ouch, Daichi-san," The tallest of the group complained but then chuckled as he watched the first years interact. 'He's like a tall salt shaker... Oh? Kitagawa Daichi?'

"What the heck are those first years doing..." Tanaka commented, watching the same scene. 

"I'm glad you're back, Sora." Suga grinned.

"Oi, you and me- a match on Monday!" Tanaka challenged.

"Ha, you better count me in too," Daichi added. 

"Ah guys," Sora sweatdropped, backing away, "I just recovered- oh! Shimizu-san, I'll refill those bottles-" He ran towards the gym closet escaping the conversation. 

* * *

Kageyama watched Hinata tries to grab Tsukishima's hand. He heard the upperclassmen laugh and turned to them in confusion. 'Ha?' He shrugged and turned back to Hinata who was pulling out his club form. The setter also took his.

"Captain!" The duo shouted.

"What is..." Daichi watched as he was handed two crumbled club forms. 'Ah... their handwriting is a little...'

"Shimizu, those have already come in right?" Shimizu nodded at the question and walked to get the box. However, she didn't have to.

"Oh, wait," Kageyama and Hinata froze at the voice, and at the same time, they turned around. They both watched with their mouth open as a tall pink-haired boy walked in carrying the box and setting it down.

"Here's my form, captain," a soft voice echoed across the gym as the boy handed his paper towards Daichi who smiled as he was called captain from that person and at the neat handwriting on the paper.

"Why are you wearing those already, Sora?"

Sora nervously chuckled, refusing to answer. 'I got excited.'

Kageyama's eyes trembled as he glanced down the paper. 'It's him! I knew it!' "Mo-"

"Oh!" Hinata pointed a finger towards Sora. "You're the guy from the park!"

Purple eyes glanced at the duo, scaring them at their sharpness. "Oh? Carrot?" 'Why is he trembling?' Sora noticed Kageyama's trembling hands.

"Ca- what? My name is Hinata Shoyo!" Hinata finally introduced himself in excitement. Who would have thought that the amazing guy in the park would be his future teammate? 

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Momoi Sora," Sora nodded and gave him a friendly smile.

"Momoi-sam- san," Kageyama called him, bowing deeply towards the other. "I'm K-kageyama Tobio. setter. It's nice to meet you!"

"Kageyama?!" Hinata watched as the arrogant setter nervously introduced himself. 'What the heck?'

"Oi, Sora- you got another follower," Tanaka chuckled. 

"Suga, you have competition," Daichi muttered towards Sugawara and got an elbow digging his side as a reply. 

"A-ah, please don't bow. It's nice to meet you too. We've met in the court, right?" Sora panicked and patted the boy's back, asking him to stop bowing. 

"Y-yes," Kageyama straightened up and nodded eagerly, his back stiffening at the physical contact. He felt his heart soar. 'He remembered me!' 

At the sidelines, the other second-year boys sweatdropped at the prince's popularity. Ennoshita sighed at his friend who was making the underclassmen more flustered. 'When will he learn?' His thoughts echoed Narita and Konnoshita's mutterings. 

"Who is that, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi watched the scene. It was the guy on the date and window earlier.

Tsukishima knew him. Of course, he does. He had watched several matches with the other playing in them. 

"Momoi Sora. The Magician. Shiratorizawa Junior High's ex ace." 'Why is he here?'

As the rest of the first year put on their jackets and after introducing himself at the other two first years, Sora stood beside Ennoshita. "It's going to be an interesting year." From time to time, he can feel eyes on his back. 'What the....'

All of a sudden the gym door opened and Takeda Ittetsu came in, "We're competing! A practice match! The opponent is one of the prefecture's best 4! Aobajousai High School!"

Sora's eyes widen. 'Oh, ace-senpai!' His thoughts wandered around the duo he met previously from Seijoh unconsciously skipping part of the conversation happening around him. 

"Kageyama-kun will act as a setter for the entire game." Once he heard the condition, however, he snapped from his thoughts and let out a loud gasp. 

'Suga-san.'

"I want to see just how good Hinata and Kageuama's attack will be against one of the top 4," Suga stated firmly. 'I also want to see Sora play.' He nodded towards Daichi. 

"Sensei, please give us the details."

* * *

"Hey, don't be worry about Suga that much," Daichi watched as the pink-haired boy silently glances around the store. 

Sora nodded. He knew his upperclassman was strong but he couldn't help but worry about the third year. 

Daichi handed the other bag of meat buns to Sora, "I'm glad that you're playing with us now." and he was rewarded with a soft blinding smile. 

"What are your thoughts?" Daichi ended the game plan and asked Kageyama who was staring at Sora. 'Ah, seriously..." he sighed internally as he glanced at the person beside him. 'You too, Suga...' Daichi understands them though. Purple gem-like eyes and the softest wavy hair? The second-year truly deserved his prince title. 

"I think we'll be fine with this," Sora nodded, purple eyes shining as his mind go through different possible scenarios that will happen in the court. 'Oikawa-san is a tough opponent but we'll be fine.'

The shopkeeper watched the four members of the Karasuno team plan behind his newspaper. 'Hmm....'

* * *

Oikawa sneezed. 

"Oi, Crappykawa. Are you sick? Are you pushing yourself again? Why don't you listen to me when I tell you to watch yourself huhhh? You're the one that arranged that match tomorrow but with that knee, you better be resting. Are you listening to me?" 

"Yes, yes, Iwa-chan." Oikawa grumbled. 'He sounds like my mom. Maybe I should invite him less....' The setter thought. 

'I have a good feeling something good will happen tomorrow,' Iwaizume can't help it. His senses were telling him something was up.

* * *

**Cat-dad**

@KissuMiAss

Why aren't you replying to me??? ಠ_ಠ

Kenma told me that you've been playing with him almost every day

AND I ONLY GET A FEW REPLIES EACH WEEK

SORA I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS?

**KissuMiAss**

Kuroo

You were asking for "good" pics

so no

**Cat-son**

Sora

Are you in the zone?

**KissuMiAss**

Yea

Let me unmute so we can talk

-seen by Cat-son

**Cat-dad**

HELLO

OY

OY

OYAAAA

_-seen by Cat-son-_

Should I also start playing?

**KissuMiAss**

OHHHHHH

I won agaaiiinnnn

You should mute your phone when you play @Cat-son

@Cat-dad good luck rip

Gotta sleep, got a match tomorrow

Nigghttttt

**Cat-dad**

What?

Goodnight~

**Cat-son**

Kuroo

Y

**Cat-dad**

HUH

Kenma?

@Cat-son??? [!] 

Wait what

Did you block me again????


	15. Remember

**Tanaka (WS) Hinata (MB) Daichi (WS)**

**Kageyama(S) Tsukishima (MB) Sora (WS)**

Kageyama glanced at the silent male beside Sugawara after explaining everything that was needed to be said to Hinata. 'I want to talk to him,' he thought, cursing his social skills. The pink-haired wing spiker was always partnered with Sugawara. Kageyama had only seen him practice receives, and not the other's famous spikes. 'This time I'll be setting for him,' his heart thumped in his chest with excitement. 

* * *

**Monday, after school.**

Sugawara opened the door of the locker room. The second years were already in it.

"Hey," The second-year boys drawled, greeting the people that came in. Sora waved. He just finished changing. 

"Please excuse the intrusion," Hinata and Kageyama watched their upperclassmen get comfortable. 

"Momoi-sam-s-" Kageyama thought it was finally his time to talk to him, but the universe was against him. 

"Kageyama," Daichi called, cutting him. "Is Hinata going to be okay tomorrow?"

Right eye twitching, Kageyama asked, "What do you mean... okay?" At the corner of his eyes, he watched as the pink-haired wing spiker laugh and pat Hinata's back in comfort. 

"Up to this point, Hinata's game blah blah-" The setter nodded at Daichi's rumble. He held back a sigh as the person that he wanted to talk to the most exit the room and greeted the other first-year duo. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima," Sora nodded at them as they passed by. The duo greeted him back respectfully. He wanted to quickly jog towards the gym. 

"Ah, Momoi-senpai," Yamaguchi called him before he could escape. The Karasuno Girls' Tennis Club was at the other end of the hallway, near the stairs. He wanted to avoid them, but his precious underclassmen came first.

"Yea?" Sora held back a sigh as some of the girls noticed his presence. 

"Can you h-help me with my receives?" Yamaguchi stammered shyly. 

"Sure! I'll help you too, Tsukishima!" The wing spiker nervously smiled at the two, his eyes darting at the excited girls walking towards their direction. 

Tsukishima just nodded, glancing at the upcoming group. He then stared at the boy in front of him. "Can you wait for us, senpai?"

"Oh? Yea, absolutely! I'll wait for you inside the clubroom," Sora gave them a bright smile, making the other two flustered. 

* * *

**Tuesday, after school.**

Sora sat with Ennoshita. He yawned as he watched the commotion happening. 

"Are you excited?" Ennoshita asked while munching on some Pocky. 

"Sure, I guess," Sora mumbled as he stared at the Pocky between Ennoshita's lips. He wasn't _that_ worried about Seijoh. Perhaps a little, but it's just a practice match. Daichi and Oikawa weren't as scary as an irritated Ushijima nor an angry Semi. The purple-eyed boy was only glad that he was going to play again. 'Ah, I need to visit Semi-senpai soon,' he reminded himself. 

Squinting his eyes at his friend, Ennoshita already knew what will happen if he didn't hand over his Pocky to the other boy. 'My first kiss,' Ennoshita thought, red blush decorating his cheeks at the sudden flashback. He shoved the box at Sora's face, trying to distract the boy. 

"Thanks, Chika!" 

* * *

**Aobajousai Private High School**

Sora secured a hoodie on his head, avoiding the stares. 'Black? Brown? Even blonde is okay at this point! My pink hair is too much,' he sniffed. 

"Sora, you okay?" Sugawara worriedly asked his fellow wing-spiker.

"Yea," The pink-haired male stared at Hinata and then at Kageyama. "You better check on those guys instead."

Sugawara's eyes shifted to Tanaka and Kageyama adding pressuring to the orange-haired middle blocker. 'Damn it.' he thought. "Oi!"

A few minutes later, the group finally started walking towards the gymnasium. 

They heard a conversation seemingly trash talking about their school. "-and his face makes him look like a he's a real idiot..."

Tanaka popped his head out of the hallway scaring the two Seijoh boys.

"If you look down on us like that, we'll chew you and spit you out." Tanaka, Kageyama, and Tsukishima made an intimidating group. Sora was behind them, purple eyes glinting menacingly inside his hood. 

"You've frightened the 'elites'. Pretty pitiful, aren't you." Tsukishima commented slyly.

Kindaichi gulped, eyes zoning at the familiar purple eyes. He doesn't remember where he saw it exactly, but his senses were telling him that the person they belong to was dangerous. "W-we're not really scared or anything."

Daichi finally caught up the group, dragging the boys and apologizing to the Seijoh students. 

Sora stared at them blankly, deciding to walk further ahead. He faintly heard Kageyama answering his old teammate calmly. A small smile appeared on the pink-haired spiker's face, 'nice one, Kageyama-kun.'

Once they're in the gym, Hinata's stressed levels went up to the roof. Tanaka made things worse with his jokes. 

Sora sighed as Hinata disappear to the bathroom again, "Ryu, go follow him." The wing spiker walked towards the changing rooms silently. 

"Oi, Sora," Ennoshita called. "You okay?"

Already done changing, Sora hummed. "Yea, why?"

"You've been out of it, senpai," Yamaguchi answered. 

"Ah," The **Magician** paused. "I'm usually like this when I'm excited." 'This practice game is for the others to get used to each other, especially for Hinata to get used to playing in the court,' he thought. As much as he wanted for the team to dominate the game with his plans and plays, Sora knew this was not the time to do so. They were here to get to know each other within the court.

"Oi, Sora" Daichi whispered, waving the boy over. "Can you make Hinata relax?"

"Sure, captain." Sora mocked salute, walking towards the already flustered Hinata, who was hit by the beautiful manager's blow. 

Daichi watched as Sora grabbed Hinata's both hands, realizing what he had done too late. 'I-I made it worse. I killed him twice.' He covered his eyes, shielding himself from Sora's blinding smile. 

"It's okay, Hinata-kun. Let's have a good game and crash Seijoh."

Hinata wanted to faint. He felt like he was in heaven. 'Is that the light? God, is that you?'

The Karasuno team entered the court. Seijoh watched as the enemy players entered one by one. 

"Holy shit," Iwaizumi unconsciously stood up. 'Shittykawa, you're missing this!'

"It's him!" Kindachi remembered the hooded guy earlier and couldn't believe it was that person.

"Oikawa is going to freak out," Matsukawa commented, also watching the person of interest. Hanamaki nodded in agreement. 

Kageyama watched as Sora silently stared at the other group. He saw Iwaizumi and Sora's eyes connect. 'Ha?'

"Oh! Ace-senpai!" The quiet boy earlier disappeared completely as he saw ~~his crush~~ the cool upperclassman he admired. He greeted Iwaizumi with such enthusiasm that it flustered the other boy, enough for him to wave back. 

"What the heck?" Matsukawa gaped at his friend.

"Shut up and play."

The game then started. Sora stayed at the back, only watching the chaos. His fingers were twitching, but he held himself back. It was Hinata's time to serve and-

Sora's melodic laugh echoed at the silent gym. 'Oh my goodness,' he wiped a tear. He laughed harder at Tanaka and Tsukishima's comments. He clutched his stomach as he dropped down the floor when he saw Hinata's resigned face. "H-hi-Hinata," he wheezed.

"Oi, Sora! Stop laughing!" Sugawara shouted, scolding him. 

"What the hell is Karasuno?" Iwaizumi mumbled watching the scene, ignoring the laughing first years in his team. His focus was on the wing spiker that hasn't done anything amazing yet. 'What are you planning?' The other boy barely moved from his spot unless it was necessary. He only saved the ball from touching the floor a few times. 'What are you waiting for?' The Seijoh ace knew that the other had the power to turn things around. 

The second set started. A crowd was forming in the audience stand. 

Hinata and Kageyama tried their quick set but failed. Kindachi felt uncomfortable watching the King of the Court apologize. 'Whatever.'

'I heard the Seijoh's serves were strong but I guess we're keeping them in check,' Sugawara thought as he watched Sora easily receive the ball from the other side. 

Then finally, a successful delivery by the oddball duo. The team cheered in delight. 

"Let's mount our counter-attack," Kageyama's eyes stayed at Sora's face for a second longer, and then shifted it towards at the end of the court. 'Let me set for you.'

Tanaka scored using Hinata as a decoy.

Next was Daichi's turn to score and then, followed by a few misses by Hinata. Kageyama was doing alright, but apart of him was chanting. 'C'mon, c'mon, call me!'

"Kageyama," Sora called, pointing at himself. As if reading the other's mind, he said the magic words, "toss to me after you do another quick set, please."

"S-sure," Kageyama's bucket list was going to have one checkmark at the end of the day. 

Another point was added to Karasuno. 'Yes! Finally-' Seijoh asked for a time out. '...'

"Kageyama is working together with someone?!" Kindachi exclaimed. He just couldn't believe it. 

A few more words of encouragement the time out was over, but before sending out the everyone back to the court, Seijoh's coach called Iwaizumi over. 

"Watch over the pink-haired boy at the back. Isn't that Momoi Sora?" 

"Yes..."

"Go." With that, the ace left. 

"Kageyama's incredible huh?" The assistant coach asked. 

"He isn't the only one we had to watch for, but yes, unfortunately, he didn't come to our school." 

"Who's the other one?"

"Have you heard of the ace from Shiratorizawa Junior High two years ago?"

**[Back to the court]**

**Sora - Tsukishima - Kageyama**

**Daichi - Hianta - Tanaka**

"What a wall," Takeda stared at them in awe. The three tallboys completely blocked Seijoh's attacks. They were a good defense, well, if you ignore the bitter and salty mixture of Kageyama and Tsukishima.

"Kageyama," Sora called, silencing the two. "Keep it simple."

"Un," Kageyama nodded seriously.

"Shit, there he goes," Iwaizumi cursed as he saw Sora moved. He watched him like a hawk. The ace prepared himself at the position he predicted the ball would hit. 

It was a simple attack, but the force behind it was too much for him to handle. 

"Woah," Hinata commented. Sora's back was elegant. His form was perfect.

"Ha," Daichi smiled. "Finally."

Karasuno's points increased steadily until they were at the set point. 24-18.

"The combo is certainly a threat, but additionally," Seijoh's coach trailed off, eyes shifting towards Karasuno's other players. "They're all clever and have power, covering all the gaps made by the semi-amateur in their defense. They'll play a little off if that boy isn't over there."

"Who?"

"They're fairly a new team, but this efficiency was made by the pink-haired boy."

"He hasn't done anything interesting as the other, though."

"Ha, you haven't seen him yet"

"That's the ex-ace."

Another quick set for the weird duo. Karasuno won the match. 

"You came quicker than I thought."

"Iwa-chan! I came just for you."

"Tch, you heard about him, didn't you?"

"...Yea, let me talk to the coach real quick~"

* * *

[unedited]

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited nor reviewed. Sometime in the future perhaps!


End file.
